A Samurai For the Buchou
by zeyaf
Summary: Ryoma's cousin transferred to Seishun in order to protect herself from some nasty stalkers... Not to mention to turn the brain upside-down of one certain captain of the tennis team. TezuXOC... COMPLETE!
1. Samurai

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS (characters and everything else) EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT... I'M SIMPLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY FANFIC...**

Weee, my first ever fanfic.... My focus on this fanfic is pretty much TezukaXOC, but you'll definitely see a lot of Ryoma here, and maybe even a little bit of Sanada and Yukimura... So there you go, enjoy... R&R please...It'll really help since this is my first time writing a fanfic... To the story then....

**A SAMURAI FOR THE BUCHOU**

Chapter 1

It all started as their usual morning tennis practice. Echizen Ryoma drinking his ponta after a match. Eiji pouncing on the first year, and Oishi worrying about him. Inui taking data, Fuji smiling, as usual and Tezuka, their ever stoic captain with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the team practice.

When morning classes were to start, everyone started heading to the school building for their respective classroom. The only remaining in the locker room were Oishi and Tezuka making sure everything was in place and order for their afternoon practice. When they came out, they were greeted, or more like surprised by a girl standing in front of them. She was about their age, long, wavy, shiny black hair hanging up to her waist, sparkling deep blue eyes, small mouth with pink lips, plump, pinkish cheeks with a near-perfect shaped nose. Her complexion was white and her Rikkai Dai uniform was really suited to her body shape. She was tall, about up to the height of Tezuka's shoulders. Those features of her almost made Oishi think she was an angel, and he blushed as he already had a crush on her. Tezuka, as usual, kept his expressionless face but was secretly wishing she would hide the katana the girl was holding on her left hand. He was about to ask her who she was when-

"Excuse me, but do you know where Ryoma-kun's classroom is? She asked with such sweet and gentle voice

"Ah...Eh...R-r-ryoma, eh, Echizen-kun you mean?" The mother-hen was stammering in front of the girl. He was also thinking why a girl from Rikkai Dai would call Echizen by his first name.

"Hai! Echizen Ryoma. Do you think you can show me where his classroom is? I need to speak with him right now. It's rather urgent."

"Oishi, go to our class. I'll take her to Echizen," answered the captain plainly.

"Ah okay. I'll see you later then." Oishi was secretly wishing he volunteered earlier so that he was the one to take the girl to Echizen. Anyways, since Tezuka volunteered, he bowed to the girl and left for their class.

Tezuka took the girl on the way to Echizen's classroom while walking slowly which caused the girl to politely asked if they could wake a bit faster since the matter she wants to discuss with Echizen was really important. Tezuka glanced at the girl at his back and nodded. 'I don't want to anger her. She might be provoked to use the weapon she is holding now, and besides, how did she smuggled the weapon inside the school anyway?' he thought. The girl thought that her guide was afraid of the weapon she was holding since it really is not normal for a teenager, let alone a girl to carry weapons at the time of the day and parade it in the streets. When they arrived at Echizen's classroom, Tezuka politely bowed to the girl and went on his way to go to his class as he was already late. The long hallway was empty and the only sounds that could be heard were either the teacher's voice lecturing or the sound of the chalk hitting the blackboards. She sighed. She didn't want to disturb anybody's class, but she had no choice. She knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to come out of the classroom to check on who is it.

"Yes, is there a problem, miss?" The teacher was staring at the Rikkai Dai student, confused as to why a student from another school would be bothering his class.

"Gomennasai. Can I speak to Echizen Ryoma, please? It is rather urgent."

"Oh, of course. But will you please refrain from bringing weapons inside school campus." The teacher answered nervously.

"Hai! Sorry for the katana. And thank you."

After the teacher went inside the classroom, a very surprised Echizen went out of the classroom. Ryoma's eyes widened when she saw the girl. But at the same time, a warm smile came too.

"What are you doing here, nee-chan? And with the sword?" He asked, rather alarmed. Her very careful cousin wouldn't be carrying swords whenever she's in public and specially during the day unless there was a problem.

"Gomen, Ryoma, but I had to. They're following me wherever I go and it's only a matter of time if they attack me or not. They're even spying on me at school. I'm just checking if you're safe since you don't exactly have anything with you for self-defense, although I doubt you'll need one since you're very skilled when it comes to taijutsu."

"Hai! I understand. Don't worry I'm fine. Oh, and to tell you, I have something with me." When he said that, Ryoma pulled out several shurikens and kunai knives from who-knows-where he was hiding it. When Akumi saw this, she gave a sigh of relief and Ryoma hid it again.

"Well? What can you say about my hiding abilities? Impressive, huh?" He asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Good. Just don't let anybody see them and don't keep your guard down. Call me if there's any trouble, alright? Bye!"

"Bye! See you later, nee-chan!" He then went inside the classroom and went back to sleep since his English teacher started babbling lectures again that he already knew.

At the cafeteria, during lunch, everyone was staring at Echizen with mischievous smiles planted on their mouths. Apparently, the rumor that Echizen's girlfriend visited him is spread-out through the whole campus no thanks to his captain and Oishi.

"Nyaa, o'chibi has a girlfriend? And a third year from Rikkai?" Asked his ever-hyper Eiji-senpai while suffocating him with his hugs.

"She's not my girlfriend! Who started that stupid rumor anyway?"

The rumor started when Tezuka came late for his class. The teacher asked him what took him so long and his simple, yet wrong answer was-

"Gomennasai, sensei. I had to bring a girl to Echizen Ryoma's classroom. It won't happen again, sensei." The girls who heard that started gossiping that it was Echizen's girlfriend or maybe a fangirl. When the teacher left, the girls were trying to make Tezuka confess who the girl was, what was her name, what school was she from, and lots of personal matters that Tezuka wouldn't dare ask. The only reply he gave them was that the girl was wearing a Rikkai Dai uniform and she was the same age as them. With that settled, the girls concluded that the visitor was a girlfriend, and not a fangirl, since they agreed that no student from Rikkai Dai would be a fangirl to the popular fukubuchou of Seishun. The gossip spread like wildfire that in less than an hour, the whole third year senior high knows about it. Then from Eiji, he passed it on to Momoshiro, who in turn passed it to the first year trio and to Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka.

"Hmph! No one's going to come near our Ryoma-sama without my permission first. I am Osakada Tomoka, head of Ryoma-sama's fan club and I wouldn't let that girl come near him!" She announced with her loud, annoying voice.

"Tomo-chan, maybe it was just a rumor. You know how it is with Ryoma-kun know. He isn't just the fukubuchou of the tennis team, he's one of the most popular players now in Tokyo." Sakuno spoke with some hope as she had a crush on Echizen and she didn't want to believe that he has a girlfriend.

"Well, then, let's ask Ryoma-sama during lunch later."

"Eh, Echizen, then who's the girl, eh?" The second year with spiky black hair asked. Echizen gave him a death glare, which unfortunately failed to scare the power player.

"Ce...She's my nee-chan. Now will you stop bugging me about her?"

"Nyaa, then she's availabe then, eh Ochibi?"

Echizen threw another death glare which contained the 'don't even think about it' message, this time for his Eiji-senpai.

Kaido gave a low hiss as Eiji scrambled to get back to his seat so as not to provoke the first year while Momoshiro tried hard to hide his laugh when he saw the red head's reaction. "Ii data..." was the only thing you can hear from the data master, who was scribbling something in his notebook.

Everyone stopped laughing and talking when they saw the brown-haired tensai sit across Tezuka and started talking to him.

"Ne, Tezuka, do you know the name of Echizen's cousin?" He asked innocently but with a deadly smile on his face.

"No." He sounded pretty annoyed since everyone has been asking him the same question , but kept his expressionless face.

"You didn't even bother to ask, buchou?"

"No."

Seeing that the captain wouldn't give any more information, Fuji turned away and started eating his bento, which prompted the other members to do the same.


	2. Besfriend

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS (characters and everything else) EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT... I'M SIMPLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY FANFIC...**

**XXXninja-akatsukixxx1231vw **Thanks for the review! Actually they're samurai, but some of them have ninja skills, and I just like the idea of a ninja Ryoma...

**invisible-gurl **LOL, I'm sure Ryoma's carrying some of them somewhere in his pants, oh well, they're good at hiding so nobody sees them... Haha, they also have some kind of supernatural moves, which pretty much became my inspiration to make them ninjas/samurai.

My focus on this fanfic is pretty much TezukaXOC, but you'll definitely see a lot of Ryoma here, and maybe even a little bit of Sanada and Yukimura... So there you go, enjoy... R&R please...It'll really help since this is my first time writing a fanfic... Also, for updates, maybe I'll be updating at least every other day since I'm also starting my 2nd sem right now so I'm pretty busy with school... To the story then....

Kinomiya Akumi arrived at Rikkai Dai just in time before their third class. She was excused by the teacher because she already informed the school earlier that she will be arriving late. He sat beside Sanada Genichirou and proceeded with listening to the teacher's lectures.

Akumi is your example of a student who has achieved a near-perfection level. Her scores are always the highest in class and she's also part of the Student Council. She's also known to be able to speak other languages fluently other than Japanese which includes French, Spanish and English. With concern on being an athlete, she's a very responsible captain to her tennis team, and at the same time a caring senpai to her juniors. Her level in tennis could be compared to the boy's captain Yukimura Seiichi, so basically, she is also one of the most feared players in the team. With her personality, she is a very caring, concerned and down-to-earth person. She never holds grudge but when she's had enough, expect that you'll never be able to hold her anger back. She is good friends with Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou, more closer to the latter since their friendship was since they were toddlers. Not to mention Sanada and Akumi grew up with the same environment, dojos and swords and tennis. She was born with flawless samurai skills, with a samurai bloodline dating back as early as ancient Japan and in a samurai clan.

Akumi was born to Kinomiya Hirotaka and his wife Reiko. She is four years younger than her brother, Hiro. When she was five, she moved to the U.S.A. with her parents to study there. They lived with Echizen Nanjirou's family which made her the closest cousin of Ryoma. Mind you they were maternal cousins. When Ryoma returned to Japan when he was 12, she followed just after a few weeks and she enrolled in Rikkai Dai since they were one of the most famous tennis schools in Tokyo, and also her friend Genichirou was there. When Akumi was 12, her parents died in a car accident which made her 16 year-old brother the automatic heir to the Kinomiya Clan. Their grandfather, Kinomiya Hirotashi was still alive so he is still the leader of the clan. Despite the loss of her parents, Akumi remained to be the optimistic, happy and intelligent girl that she is which resulted in many other samurai clans asking for an arranged marriage from her grandfather. The Kinomiya leader always made sure to ask his granddaughter about it, and as expected of the humble girl samurai, she would say no. Her father had already told her that this day would come. He told her to always consider her feelings when it comes to making decisions like this, and as far as she knows, her father and mother were never involved in an arranged marriage. From then on, she promised herself that she will follow the path her parents had once walked on.

After class and tennis practice is finished for the day, she would walk home with Genichirou, as usual.

"What's the rush in going to Seishun like that?"

"You're asking? I thought Sanada Genichirou knows everything?" She asked with a teasing yet sweet smile on her face.

"Ehem, what's happening?"

"Okay, well the Tsugumi clan isn't exactly planning on being contented with me saying no to their proposal on Tsugumi-san and I having an arranged marriage. Now they're like dogs who keep on following the scent they were trained to follow.

"Oh, so that would explain those nin-, I mean samurai following you?" He said with clenched fists and tensed eyes.

"Seriously, Genichirou, cool down. They're not gonna hurt me or they'll be the ones dead from the punishment Tsugumi-sama will give them."

He chuckled lightly, but kept his tense and protective position over Akumi. They really are bestfriends. He rarely shows his calm and lighter side expect when he's with her.

"So, what are you going to do then? Let them trail you and when you're vulnerable enough to get attacked, they'll take you and bring you to Tsugumi-sama?"

With a raised eyebrow, Akumi answered in a mild but pretty arrogant tone, "Those guys will get to me? I don't think so Genichirou. And besides, with my plan that's going to take action in a few weeks, I think they'll be discouraged just to follow me."

He threw her a 'what plan' look. Of course he's curious. Akumi formulates a lot of plans, but this time she can't go wrong. With a childish smile, she answered, "Sorry, no telling! You'll know it when you see it first hand. Wait for a few weeks, alright?" He gave a surrendering sigh. When Akumi says no, it's final, unless her brother opposes it, at least. So until they got to Akumi's house, which is more like a temple like Echizen's, Genichirou never brought out that subject again. When they reached gate of the house, Sanada went suddenly went to protective bodyguard/very respectful visitor mode when he bowed and said-

"Kinomiya-sama... Good afternoon, sir."

"Ah, Genichirou, good afternoon to you too. Okaeri, Akumi! How is school today?"

Kinomiya Hirotashi, or Kinomiya-sama as he is usually called, looked very strong and young for his age. He was 80 years old. His body looked like he was still working-out in the gym, although he's pretty thin. Wearing a brown kimono, with gray hair neatly combed and sparkling blue eyes like Akumi, he looked like Akumi's late father, save for the hair color since her Father had black hair, not gray.

"Tadaima, Grandfather! School is fine, as usual. How about you? How are you today?" She said with such a sweet smile and angelic voice that Sanada couldn't help but smile at the angel who was hugging his grandfather. He liked Akumi ever since their junior year. Unfortunately for him, Akumi only sees him as a great friend. But he was still hoping that Akumi will be able to like him as more than a friend, unless she likes somebody else. He hopes not.

"I'm alright, my dear Akumi. Go inside now, you might get a cold. You're brother's waiting for you."

"Hai! See you tomorrow, Genichirou! Be careful when you go home and please tell your parents I said hi to them!"

"I will, goodnight."

Then, he left to go to his own house while trying to guess what Akumi's plan is.

It's been three weeks since Sanada learned about Akumi's secret plan. Until now, he has no idea on what is it. When he was settled in his classroom, waiting for the teacher to come, he saw Yukimura approaching him.

"Eh, Sanada-san, haven't you noticed who's missing today?" The captain of Rikkai Dai tennis club asked. Looking around, he did notice that someone was missing. Usually, that someone is earlier to arrive than him since she likes competing with Sanada. He prolonged his stare at Akumi's seat. No one was sitting. 'She can't be absent', thought Sanada since Akumi usually always calls him whenever she's not gonna be around so that he'll take care of her tennis team.

"Where's Akumi-chan?"

He turned, only to find the captain gone. Looks like he'll just have to wait for Akumi to tell him what the heck is going on.


	3. New Student

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS (characters and everything else) EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT... I'M SIMPLY BORROWING THEM FOR MY FANFIC...**

**xxxninja-akatsukixxx1231vw **No problem!

My focus on this fanfic is pretty much TezukaXOC, but you'll definitely see a lot of Ryoma here, and maybe even a little bit of Sanada and Yukimura... So there you go, enjoy... R&R please...It'll really help since this is my first time writing a fanfic... To the story then....

**A SAMURAI FOR THE BUCHOU**

Chapter 3

During morning practice, the regulars were on the middle of running their assigned laps when Echizen suddenly stopped and went to Tezuka.

"I need to be excused, buchou."

Tezuka didn't speak or looked surprise at the 1st year. He thought for a second and said, "Aa..."

"Hai! Thank you, buchou."

He went to the building nearest to the tennis courts. There he caught sight of a tall girl wearing the green uniform of Seishun Gakuen. He had pretty good sense, all right. It was his cousin. He stared at her with one eye brow raised and a smirk while she was trying hard to stifle a laughter while figuring out her cousin's reaction.

"Wow, you're senses are really good. You can sense me even when I'm trying to hide from you."

"What are you doing here? And since when were you a student in Seishun?"

"Just today. I'll be staying here until the war's over. With you with me, I'll stand a better chance if those dogs ever try to attack me. Gomen, Ryoma-kun but I really need your help right now."

"Ce... Fine. At least I'm better at guarding you than that friends of yours in Rikkai." He said with another smirk.

"Doomo, Ryoma-kun. I knew I can count on you. Now go back there before your buchou starts looking for you.

He waved as he went back to practice.

As classes started, the Math teacher, Mr. Asuna Akiro, made an announcement to his students, including there was Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi.

"Listen, class. We have a new student to welcome today."

He signalled to someone outside to come in. When the new student came in, everyone gasped at the sight of the girl in front of them. Oishi was beet red when she saw her, Tezuka was looking at the katana in her hands again, and Fuji just wished that he had his camera with him.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kinomiya Akumi. I am looking forward to being good friends with you all. Please take care of me." She said this with a smile that even the most brat of the girls wanted to be her friend even though the girls were staring at her with insecurity and the boys with their jaws dropped on the ground.

"Kinomiya-chan, please sit beside Oishi-kun, the one at the middle row."

"Arigatou, Asuna-sensei." She said this as she made her way to the empty seat beside Oishi. "Nice to meet you, Oishi-san!" She held her hand out to the stunned senior. He slowly raised his hand to return the shake.

"Nice to meet you, too, Kinomiya-chan."

"Uhm, yeah, please call me Akumi-chan. I don't like being called by my last name by my friends."

"Eh? Ah, Akumi-chan, then."

As lunch approached, Fuji talked to Akumi about joining them in the cafeteria, while giving Tezuka and Oishi an evilish smile.

"Oh, I'd love to, Fuji-san! Thank you for inviting me! So, if I'm not mistaken, you're the tensai of the team, right?"

"Hai! How did you know? Did Echizen-kun tell you?"

She nodded with a smile. She really liked the members of the tennis team since they were all respectful and very kind to her. When they entered the cafeteria, everybody's jaw dropped literally again when they saw Akumi. She sighed. She doesn't like being stared at like this specially by those people she doesn't know. Since this morning, all the boys in the school have been vying for her attention while all the girls were giving her the silent treatment. She wondered why everyone in this school has been doing this to her. Back in Rikkai, she was never sought out by boys and all the girls there are on friendly terms with her. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a voice calling out to Fuji who was walking beside her, while Oishi was on her other side and Tezuka at their back.

"Nyaa, Fuji, Oishi, Tezuka! Here! Here!" A certain red head kept on waving his two hands to make Fuji and the others with her notice him. When they got to the table, Akumi suddenly hugged Echizen, but not like Eiji's hug which was suffocating. "Hello, Ryoma-kun. How are you? Eating your lunch properly? You know how Nanako-chan gets worried when you don't eat properly."

"Hai! Akumi nee-chan. Dont' worry too much about me." Even though his tone sounded like he didn't want Akumi to hug him, he didn't shrug her off. The whole team looked at Akumi with a questioning look. She got what they were asking right away. "Hai! I'm Ryoma-kun's cousin who visited him here last week." The whole team nodded. They were amazed by the beauty Akumi possesses. They wondered why he didn't mention last time that Echizen's cousin was beautiful. At the same time they were all wondering why she was carrying a sword inside the school. Wasn't it supposed to be not allowed to bring a weapon inside the school.

"There is a 95% of chance that you are a skilled sword handler and 5% of chance that you are learning kendo. There is also 100% of chance that you asked the school to let you bring your sword wherever you are." The data master suggested. "Hmm, you're Inui Sadaharu, data collector of the tennis team. And yes, I am a skilled sword handler as I've been learning kendo since I was 5 and I did notify the school that I will be bringing my sword around wherever I go. Your statistics are very accurate." Inui blushed lightly at the comment, and at the same time, another jaw drop. They can't believe the angel is actually a skilled fighter.

"By the way, I haven't introduced myself to you, yet. I'm Kinomiya Akumi, Yoroshiku! Please call me Akumi-chan." She said with her trademark angelic smile. They smiled back and seated, some to talk and some to eat lunch.

"Nyaa, Kinomiya? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Eiji, the Kinomiya clan was once a powerful samurai clan who rose to power during the Edo period. Until now, they are still regarded as one of the most powerful and influential families with very high standards. Their current leader is Kinomiya Hirotashi and the heir is his grandson, Kinomiya Hiro. We discussed them last week during our History class. Don't you remember?"

"Nyaa, thanks Inui. So Akumi-chan, are you related to them or you just happen to share the same last name?"

"Kinomiya Hirotashi is my grandfather and Kinomiya Hiro is my onii-san, Eiji. We're blood related."

"Eh, so if you're a samurai, and Echizen is your cousin, then does that make Echizen a samurai too? By the way I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Call me Momo-chan."

"Actually, Momo-chan, no. We're just maternal cousins and there is no Kinomiya blood flowing in Echizen's blood line. But he is still part of the Kinomiya branch family."

"Branch family?" For the first time, their captain spoke. He was curious and he wanted to know more about a samurai clan's hierarchy. They might be studying it, but listening to a real samurai is much better.

"Tezuka-san, right? The Kinomiya family is split into two, but it's not a feud or something. We are just divided into two groups. The first or main family consists of the direct descendants of the Kinomiya bloodline while the branch family consists of relatives who doesn't have the Kinomiya bloodline, just like Ryoma-kun. Is that clear or pretty confusing?"

"Yes."

"Yes, it's clear or yes it's confusing?" She asked, pretty worried. Either he doesn't like talking or he doesn't like talkative people like her.

"It's clear, thank you." Answered their captain without changing his stoic expression.

"Oh, that's good. And you're welcome. I thought what I said was pretty confusing."

"Akumi-chan, do you play any sport?" The brown-haired tensai asked.

"Back at Rikkai Dai, I was captain of the girl's tennis team. I usually play with Seiichi-san or Genichirou." The group wondered at the way Akumi called Sanada and Yukimura's name. They thought that they must be pretty close, specially Sanada as she has dropped the use of honorifics when speaking his name.

"Eh, so you'll join the tennis team here at Seishun?"

"Uhm, I'm not really sure, Momo-chan. My stay here is temporary so I doubt I'll be joining any clubs in here. But I'll think about it." Everyone stared at her, including the usual distant captain when she said her stay here was temporary. "Eh, what do you mean temporary?"

Echizen quickly gave Momomshiro a glare that said 'don't even think about proceeding with the question'. The second year gave a yelp that he just ate his lunch and kept quiet. Eiji laughed at Momo's reaction but also kept quiet when he saw Echizen glaring at him too.

After lunch, they all proceeded back to their afternoon classes. The tennis team members quickly went to the tennis courts after their classes ended for their afternoon practice. Akumi was trailing behind since she didn't have anything to do anyway and would be waiting for Echizen so that they'll walk home together. When they arrived at the courts, the regulars and other team members quickly went to their assigned courts and did their warm-ups and practice matches. While watching the team practice, Tezuka was approaced by Akumi.


	4. The captain and his new friend

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis (characters, etc.), I am merely borrowing them for my story. The idea of the story and my own characters, I own though. **

**xxxninja-akatsukixxx1231vw **Thanks a lot! Yeah, Akumi's going to be partnered to Tezuka, but that's a long way to go, in the later chapters...Well, being a ninja is pretty much supposed to be a secret that's why Ryoma is protective of his cousin...

**invisible-gurl **LOL, I know! Sanada is probably pissed off that Akumi didn't tell him anything, as for Seiichi, they're close but not that close unlike Sanada and Akumi

This is my first ever fanfic. I chose Prince of Tennis since I'm a big fan of the series. R&R please...It'll really help...I accept flames, so no probs about that... Well, to the story then...

A/N: Flashbacks are in italics...

**A Samurai For the Buchou**

**Chapter 4**

"So, Tezuka-san, how's Ryoma-kun during your team practice? I hope he's not being a pain in the neck."

"He's good."

"Oh. That's good to know. By the way, you think you can have a match with me? Ryoma-kun has told me that you're really good in tennis." He looked at her with one eye-brow raised. "Uhm, I just want to play, and besides, it's gonna be outside the campus anyway, but if you don't want to, I understand."

"When?"

Her eyes shimmered when he asked that question. That meant he's going to play. "Great! I guess Saturday would be okay, around 10 A.M. at the tennis court near the park. Is that gonna work for you?"

He nodded at her. When she left, Tezuka was surprised at himself. Normally, he doesn't just say yes to people who ask for a match with him. 'Did I just say yes?' He asked himself. Well, there's no backing out now since he already gave his word. While he was figuring out what made him say yes to Akumi's invitation, his vice-captain approached him with a warning smirk on his face. "You better be careful with her, buchou. She's tough. Even I can't beat her." Then Echizen left to buy another can of Ponta.

When Saturday arrived, both players were at the meeting place on time, although Akumi was there first (shame on you Tezuka, you made a girl wait). "Great, you're already here. Is it alright if you serve first?"

"Aa..."

The players went to their respective baselines. Tezuka served a fast serve, but he was still warming up so he wasn't that serious yet. Akumi hit it no problem. It became a rally until Tezuka won the first game. After 40 minutes of a grueling tennis match, as far as Tezuka Kunimitsu knows, he has used every single technique he knows, yet he was defeated with a six games to three score.

….................................................................................................................................................

_Tezuka served with power and speed. Akumi hit it like it was just a normal serve. She was also studying his moves that's why she hasn't shifted to serious mode, __yet__. When the second serve came, it was returned by a very powerful and fast return that he saw barely saw the ball, but managed to return it in the nick of time. The first game was rally which favored Tezuka as he won the first game. Those shots of Akumi prompted Tezuka to be more serious. When the score reached 3-3, he activated his Hyakuren, but to his surprise, didn't even bother the angel as she kept on scoring easily. As Akumi won the last threee games with ease, she didn't even let Tezuka score one last point before ending the match with a zero-shiki drop shot which surprised the stoic captain more._

…_................................................................................................................................................._

Akumi went to the other side of the court and held her hand out to Tezuka as he was slumped on to the ground because he was very tired. "Are you okay?" Surprisingly, Tezuka took the hand before unconsciously smiling at her to make her sure that he's okay. 'Wow, that's a cute smile', she thought. After that, Tezuka just went back to his usual stoic self and proceeded to put his racket back to his bag, Akumi did the same. While arranging their bags, Akumi's cellphone rang.

"Hello, Genichirou!" Tezuka stared at the girl and somehow he felt irritated at the person she was talking to at the other line. He can't understand the conversation but he was certain that Akumi was apologizing.

"Gomen, Genichirou. I didn't tell you that I transferred schools since last week. Gomen!"

"Why did you transfer to Seishun? And why didn't you call me? It's been a week." He asked calmly and trying but failing to suppress the worry in his voice.

"I'll talk to you later about that. I'm with someone right now. Why don't you just drop by at my house later, okay! Ja ne!"

And with that she ended the conversation and walked over to Tezuka's side. The brunette stared at her, a stare which was unlike any stares he had given to everyone else. This stare was gentle, almost thoughtful, though he was doing it unconsciously. "Well, since it's almost lunch, you wanna eat lunch with me? It's fine, though if you don't want to." Her sparkling blue eyes were very cheerful and peaceful to look at that even the most stubborn of all people would say yes to her.

"Aa..."

"Uhm, well, do you know any good fast food or restaurants? I'm dying to try a new one."

"Aa..."

And soon after some walking, Akumi found herself ordering some wasabi sushi from Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant. Tezuka had unacha as usual.

"So, Akumi-chan, you're Echizen's cousin, right?"

"Hai! We're maternal cousins. My mom was three years older than Auntie Rinko, Ryoma-kun's mom. You're Kawamura Takashi, right?"

"Hai! You can call me Taka-san. I am a chef-in-training." He answered shyly. He was also taken aback by Akumi's beauty, and for a second he thought that Akumi and Tezuka were actually dating, but they didn't look like it so he just dismissed the thought from his mind.

"Don't worry, Taka-san. You'll definitely succeed. Your sushi is much better than the others I have tasted before." She said encouragingly with a bright smile on her face that Taka-san went pink.

"Thank you, Akumi-chan. I do hope to make Kawamura's Sushi the best sushi restaurant in Tokyo, or maybe even in Japan." She smiled again, this time her angelic smile, showing her support for Kawamura. When they finished their meal, Akumi paid the bills, including Tezuka's meal. "I should've paid for that, Akumi-chan." The captain said, looking pretty embarrassed that Akumi had to pay for his meals. "It's okay, Tezuka-san. Since you agreed to play against me earlier, I figured out the best way to thank you is to treat you for a nice meal."

"Aa... Thank you."

When they went out of the shop, they found themselves heading the same way. As Tezuka is too shy to ask, Akumi spoke up first.

"Uhm, where are you going Tezuka-san?"

"Golden Tomes bookstore"

(A/N: The name of the bookstore is made-up by me..)

"What a coincidence. I'm going there too. I guess you'd join me again, huh?"

"Aa..."

Soon after, they found themselves in front of the bookstore and both of them went inside to inspect every corner of the store. Tezuka headed to the History section while Akumi to the literary section. After some thirty minutes of walking to and from different bookshelves, they each emerged with thick books, Akumi with five, Tezuka with six. The lady beside the counter thought they were a student-teacher pair (with Tezuka being the teacher and Akumi the student) to have a tutoring session with all the books they are buying.

It was pretty late when they went out of the bookstore, around 6 P.M. The pair walked with Tezuka carrying two plastic bags in his hands, since he insisted on carrying Akumi's shopping bag. By the time they reached Akumi's house, as he also insisted on walking her home, around 7 P.M., she thanked him and took her shopping bag.

"Arigatou, Tezuka-san. That was a really nice day. You're sure you wouldn't join us for dinner? My ojii-san wouldn't mind you know."

"No, thanks. I'll go now."

Just as he was about to go, Akumi's grandfather went to the gates to welcome his granddaughter.

"Tadaima, ojii-san! Good evening!"

"Okaeri, Akumi. And you are?" He asked, looking at Tezuka intently.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, sir. Good evening." He spoke with such politeness and seriousness that the Kinomiya clan leader can't help but remember one of his friends who was also like that during their highschool and college days. "Tezuka, you say? Are you related to a certain Tezuka Kunikazu?" He asked with a smile. Tezuka was surprised when Kinomiya-sama spoke of the patriarch of the Tezuka family.

"Hai. He is my grandfather."

With a very wide smile, he said, "I knew it. He was a close friend of mine during highschool and college. Not to mention he once trained with me when I was still having my kendo lessons. You are very much like him, you know."

Tezuka was quite taken aback and flattered when he heard Akumi's grandfather talk about like that about his grandfather. His ojii-san though, has never told him of Kinomiya-sama before. Before he could even answer, another voice rang through the air.

"Okaeri, Akumi-chan. I'm having dinner here since you told me to drop by. Seiichi-san is here too. Ah, Tezuka?"

"Sanada." Somehow, Tezuka was quite surprised and at the same time annoyed that he found Sanada in Akumi's house. 'How come I get annoyed when I hear or see him?' he asked himself.

"Hello, Genichirou! Sorry about earlier, I'll tell you all about it tonight, okay."

"Okay, at least you're still looking fine. Where have you been anyway?" He asked, though he was looking at Tezuka with much scrutiny in his eyes.

"Hmm, let's see, tennis court, Kawamura's sushi, bookstore, that's all. Now let's all get inside before we get cold, Ojii-san?"

"Hai. Alright then, Akumi. Good night Tezuka-kun. Please say hi to your grandfather from me, well, if he remembers me." He chuckled lighty while proceeding back to the house with Sanada.

"Hai! Good night Akumi-chan."

"You really won't stay for dinner (sad sigh)? Alright then, goodnight to you too, Tezuka-san. See you at school."

With that, they went their separate ways. Akumi going back to the house to eat dinner and talk about some stuffs they haven't discussed yet, and Tezuka going home, somewhat having a bit of guilt as to why he didn't say yes when Akumi offered to let him stay for dinner.


	5. Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, it's characters, etc. The only thing I own are my own characters and the idea of this story. I am only borrowing them for this story.**

Thanks very much to all those who made my story their favorite... At least I'm getting good feedback..XD... Thanks also to those who give reviews, it means a lot.. R&R...Thanks!

**xxxninja-akatsukixxx1231vw **I know, he does look cute when he smiles... I'm having a bit of difficulty to make his personality the same as in the manga and anime... I hope I'm making a good job in doing it...

**invisible-gurl **Well, I don't like spoilers so keep reading on what'll happen to Sanada and Tezuka's rivalry over Akumi...Hahaha

To the story then...

**A Samurai for the Buchou**

Chapter 5

It's been a week since Akumi and Tezuka had their match. The captain still feels very uneasy around the girl, specially when she talks to him. Not to mention he gets really annoyed whenever Akumi talks to her cellphone and knowing that Sanada was on the other line since he checks on Akumi everyday. Somehow, the brunette captain is still oblivious to his feelings for the girl. Some of his teammates, particularly Eiji is actually jealous of him since Akumi talks a lot only either to Echizen since he's her cousin and Tezuka.

After a day of practice, Tezuka was heading towards the locker room when she heard Akumi talking to the phone again. He was fighting hard (and definitely losing) not to eavesdrop on the conversation but went on listening anyway.

"Hai! Genichirou, don't worry. I'm fine today. I'll always be fine as long as Ryoma-kun is here so I don't have any problems of them attacking me or kidnapping me." Tezuka felt a vein popped in his head when he heard Sanada's name being spoken, thoughtfully, again by Akumi. It was like he didn't hear any more of the conversation since Sanada, or as she calls him 'Genichirou' keeps popping on his head. He didn't even thought of what Akumi said about the kidnapping or attacking.

"Yes, yes, Genichirou. Now take care of my team there, alright. Warn Seiichi that if my team is in a weak state when I get back, I'll definitely use his technique against him again." Another vein popped with the name of Genichirou, and also 'Seiichi'.

"Alright, Genichirou. Bye." Third vein. He could feel his head being tortured everytime he hears that name.

As the captain was pondering on his thoughts, he didn't realize the angel was standing right in front of him, looking very, very worried. It took him seconds before he snapped out of his reverie and go back to his usual stoic self.

"Tezuka-san, are you alright? You look tired." She gasped in surprise.

"Aa..."

"Oh, uhm, by the way, did you just get here or you've been here all along?" She asked innocently. She was worried that he heard them conversing around the topic of kidnapping and attacking. To Tezuka's mind, though, what she really was asking was, 'were you eavesdropping on my conversation earlier?'

"I just got here."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you tomorrow." He felt guilty about lying to her, but he had to. And besides, Akumi is holding her sword again and he didn't want to provoke her.

"Akumi-chan..."

"Hai!" She exclaimed, obviously surprised and. This is the first time Tezuka has called her name since she came to the school. It's been two weeks already and this is the first time he has called her.

"I want to play against you again. Is it alright?"

She looked at him for a moment. She was confused, really confused. Did the stoic, expressionless, wooden block captain of Seigaku just asked her for another match? But then again, she's not the kind of person to judge so she knew ever since then that the captain might be quiet and looks like a stern person at times but he definitely had a soft side for everyone.

"Alright then, same time and same place on Saturday?" She answered with her angelic smile on her angelic face that made the captain blush for a bit and made his mouth twitch for a bit.

"Aa..."

With that settled, they went their separate ways. One going home to practice kendo and one to change clothes in the locker room. What they didn't know, or at least Tezuka didn't know, was that somewhere around the bushes, were two sadists, one with an angelic smile like hers, and one with deadly glasses like him, hiding, who can't just help making other people's lives suffer.

When Saturday came, they met up at the same tennis court where they once played before. Basically, history repeats itself. Tezuka having the upperhand on the first two games, she just observing, Tezuka activating his Hyakuren, but not exactly helping, and she winning the six games strait without letting her opponent score. Around the bushes, if someone has sensitive hearing, all they would hear is 'Snap' and 'Ii data..' with evil snickers.

"Well, Tezuka-san, I just improved my score against you. But you're really good. Genichirou can only win one game against me, even with all his elements, you know." She said with a bright smile. Tezuka's vein popping was didn't continue since he was happy (Tezuka's happy?) about the compliment Akumi gave him. "Aa... Thank you."

"You're welcome. Say, Tezuka-san, why are your two teammates following us anyway?" She asked with a low voice.

Tezuka's glasses flashed dangerously at once. He knew who were those teammates were. If there would be someone stalking him, it would be his tensai and data master. But also, he was wondering how Akumi noticed that someone was following them when he can't even see or hear anyone. He turned to Akumi once again.

"Where?"

"Oh, there behind the bushes."

He wanted to doubt her. The bushes she was pointing at was at least fifty steps away from them that it's impossible that she can hear them. Then again, she was a samurai, wasn't she (if only he knew she has ninja skills too)? Her hearing senses are much more sensitive than normal people. When he walked towards the bushes she pointed at, he could hear the rustle of the leaves which confirmed Akumi's statement. When he got there to investigate, no one was there, but you can tell that someone had been there since some leaves were scattered on the ground and he did hear a noise earlier. He went back to where Akumi was and proceeded to finish putting away his racket back to his tennis bag.

"No one was there, Tezuka-san? I was sure I heard something."

"Aa..."

"Well, I guess I was wrong. Sorry for the trouble." She smiled for a bit though it looked like she was troubled by what she did.

"It's alright. Let's just eat lunch."

"Uhm, okay." Her face went pink for a while when he said that they'll go to lunch together, again.

After their tennis match at the park, they went straight to Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant again. When they entered the shop, Kawamura definitely thought again that they were dating. They've been here twice without the team and Tezuka and Akumi did look close to each other. He didn't speak about his 'discovery' though.

"Hello, Taka-san! It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Akumi-chan. It's nice to see you too. What's your order?"

"Hmm, let's see, same as before, you know, the wasabi sushi. What about you Tezuka-san?"

"Unacha."

"Okay, I'll get your orders ready."

"Arigatou, Taka-san."

"Tezuka-san, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Excuse me?" He asked with a questioning look.

"I'm sure there's something you need to tell me. You've been fidgeting since earlier."

"Hai! About that, my ojii-san is inviting your grandfather to visit us."

"Oh, that's great! I'll tell ojii-san when we get home. Hiro nii-san will accompany him."

"You're not coming?" He just blurted it out that he shut his mouth as soon as he had said it and it was like he wanted to hit his head on the wall. 'Kami... What's happening to me?' He asked himself. He can't look at Akumi again straight in they eye for what he just said. He was so embarrassed that he can't even bring himself to lift his chopsticks, since Kawamura already brought the meal and they were already starting to eat when Akumi asked him, to his mouth.

"You want me to come?" She asked shyly. She was turning super pink too. She was happy that he asked him that, although she didn't know why she felt that way.

He thought for a moment. Then he took a breath and he gathered all his strength to answer her.

"Hai. Will you come then?"

"Alright. Since you ask for it, no problem. Thanks for inviting me, too."

"Aa..."

Tezuka insisted that he walk home Akumi again. Well, there was no way saying no to the captain when he had already made up his mind. When they got home, Akumi insisted that he come inside for some tea and cookies. It was his first time inside Akumi's house. It was very big and it definitely looked like a very traditional Japanese house. When they went inside the door, Akumi called out that she was home.

"Tadaima! I'm back!"

"Yo, sis. Okaeri. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Hiro nii-san."

Tezuka looked surprised at how Akumi's brother looked like. He wasn't as scary as he thought he would be. Hiro even smiled at him when he saw him.

"You must be Tezuka-kun, am I right? I practically know you already since I can't stop Akumi from talking about you every single day." He said with a smirk on his face. He then reached out his hand to shake Tezuka's.

"Hai. Good afternoon, Kinomiya-san."

"Nah, call me Hiro-san. I don't like being called by my surname by my friends. You're my friend since Akumi's a friend of yours.

"Hai. Thank you."

He then lead the two to the living room. There was a big TV in front of them and a snoring Echizen was inside, holding the remote control while sleeping. Tezuka's eyes widened at the sight of the first year prodigy. He can't help but smile at the look of Echizen, his left hand holding the remote control, his right hand on his forehead, and he was snoring loudly.

"Well, it's your first time to see Ryoma-kun's light side. You're very lucky."

"Hai."

At the sound of the voices around him, Echizen woke up with surprise in his eyes when he saw Tezuka conversing with Akumi while smiling? He must be dreaming. He rubbed his eyes and saw that he wasn't. His captain was really smiling. Not to mention chuckling when Akumi said some kind of joke.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed. That caught the attention of the two.

"Ryoma-kun, you're awake. Did we disturb you?"

"No, not really, no problem at all. Buchou, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Akumi-chan invited me for some tea."

'He talks? Am I hallucinating or what?' Echizen asked himself. Tezuka didn't even bother to return to his stoic self even if Echizen was awake. His mind was too absorbed with one thing, and one thing only, which was Akumi.

"Ah, okay then. I'm going home, by the way. That baka oyaji must be looking for me already. See you aroun Akumi nee-chan, buchou."

"Alright, Ryoma-kun. We'll see you at school."

Echizen went out of the house, his brain completely turning and turning at the wrong direction.

Thoughts? R&R... Thanks a lot!!! I'll try to update it as soon as possible.


	6. Admiration and Love?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, it's characters, etc. The only thing I own are my own characters and the idea of this story. I am only borrowing them for this story.**

Thanks very much to all those who made my story their favorite... At least I'm getting good feedback..XD... Thanks also to those who give reviews, it means a lot.. R&R...Thanks!

**invisible-gurl **Hahaha! If that turned Ryoma's brain upside down, wait for the later chappies, it'll be Tezuka's brain that'll go upside down...Hahaha

To the story then...

**A Samurai for the Buchou**

Chapter 6

As the days near when Akumi and her grandfather will be visiting the Tezuka household, so does the captain's extremely good mood increases and increases that sometimes the team members find Tezuka smiling at someone who's not really there that they think he's going crazy or something. Also, Echizen keeps on acting weird around his captain since he saw Tezuka visit Akumi's house. At last, when the day came that the Kinomiya family will be visiting Tezuka's grandfather, they used Hiro's car to go to Tezuka's house. When they arrived, they were politely welcomed by Tezuka Ayana, Kunikazu's daughter-in-law. She was a woman in her 40's with slight auburn, wavy hair that is tied up in a bun and she was of average height. She smiled at the sight of Akumi. She knew she was the girl his son had been talking about every night during dinner.

"Hello, Kinomiya-sama. It's nice to have you and your grandchildren with us today."

"Ah, you must be his daughter-in-law, Ayana-kun, right?"

"Hai! How did you know about me?"

"Oh, well, Kazu and I lost touch just before your marriage to his son, Kuniharu-kun."

"Oh, is that so. Well, please follow me, I'll lead you to the living room."

They went to the living room. It was very neat and spacious. There was a wooden low table in the middle of the room with small pillows surrounding it. There was nobody there yet. They assumed that Ayana will call them when they're settled in.

"This is a very nice house, Tezuka-san." Akumi said to Ayana.

"Why, thank you, Akumi-chan. It's nice of you to say so. Well, please wait for otou-san and Kuniharu. I'll be calling them."

She bowed and went out of the living room. After a few moments of disappearance, Ayana was back with Kunikazu and Kuniharu. Tezuka Kunikazu pretty much looked like the older version of Tezuka Kuniharu, save again for the hair color since the older Tezuka had gray hair while the younger one had brown hair, same as Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Kazu! It's been so long. How are you now?" Kinomiya-sama embraced his friend. Kunikazu embraced him back. Hiro and Akumi also rose from their seats to bow to the elder Tezuka.

"Tashi. Yes, it's been so long. I'm very good, how about you? Oh and these are your grandchildren?"

"Hai! I'm Kinomiya Hiro and this is my younger sister Akumi. It's nice to finally meet you sir. Ojii-san was very excited on coming here."

"Well, of course I'm excited. Last time I saw you was just before the marriage of your son. It's been twenty long years."

"Okay, now please sit down and let's talk while Ayana gets some tea for us." He ordered Ayana to get some tea and some biscuits while the two Tezukas, Kinomiya-sama, and Hiro and Akumi went back to their seats.

"Hiro-san, how is school? You'll be graduating college next year aren't you. What course did you take anyway?"

"I'm a law student, Tezuka-san, and yes, I'll be graduating next year. Then I'll be taking the bar examination to become a lawyer."

"Hmm, that is a good choice of career, Hiro-san. Congratulations, then."

"Arigatou, Tezuka-san."

"And you, Akumi-chan, am I correct? How is school?"

"It's fine, sir. I'll be graduating highschool next year. I'll be taking World Literature when I go to college."

"Is that so? And what do you intend to do after you've finished college?"

"Well, since I love books so much, I've decided that I'll write my own. I want to be writer, sir. It's been my dream since I was a kid."

"Goodluck, then, to the both of you. And now, the two of you, including you Kuniharu, will you please leave? I'd love to talk to my friend without any distractions."

"Alright then, otou-san. Let's go, the two of you. I'll lead you to the kitchen."

"Hai!"

The three of them got up, went out of the living room and went to the kitchen. Ayana was still there preparing the tea cups and biscuits. Akumi was looking for Tezuka when he burst in the door from the outside of the house.

"Gomen, okaa-san. I forgot that we have visitors today."

"Hello, Tezuka-san. Nice to see you today."

Tezuka was rather startled at the voice that came from behind. When he turned to look, his eyes widened when he saw Akumi, dressed in a red tank top covered by a white leather jacket with a knee-length white balloon skirt. She wore it with such grace and poise she looked like ballerina if it weren't for the slippers she was wearing since shoes aren't allowed inside the house. Again, he experienced that weird feeling he's been having whenever he's with Akumi.

"Hello, Akumi-chan. It's nice to see you, too." He said with a smile.

Kuniharu spoke and said, "well why don't you two have a talk. Come here Hiro-san I'll be showing you something outside the house."

"Hai! See you later, sis."

"Uhm, alright Hiro nii-san."

"Well, then I'll deliver this tea and go to the grocery for some items."

"Hai, okaa-san. Be careful."

With that, all left the kitchen except for Tezuka and Akumi. There was an awkward silence before Akumi spoke first. "Your mom's really nice. She's very beautiful too."

"Ah, thank you. And your mom, how come I haven't seen her when you invited me to your house?"

Akumi looked a bit sad at first, which made Tezuka wanted to slam his head again on the wall. He didn't like seeing Akumi frown like this. It was like her face was full of hurt and anger, not like the happy and peaceful face she always had.

"Sorry, Tezuka-san. I made you worry, didn't I? My mom and dad aren't here anymore. They've been gone since I was twelve."

"Oh, Gomen, Akumi-chan. I didn't know."

"It's alright. I'm over that already. They died in a car accident back in America. That's why I'm very close to Uncle Nanjirou, Auntie Rinko and Ryoma-kun since they were the ones who took care of me after the accident. Hiro nii-san and ojii-san didn't come with us to America so I was left to be cared for by the Echizen family. At first I didn't want to believe that they were gone. But then, I reminded myself that mom and dad wouldn't want to see me like this, so I just thought that they're still here, although not physically, at least mentally, they're still watching over me."

Tezuka's admiration for Akumi just got stronger and stronger by each time she opens her delicate mouth to talk about her experience back in America. She was very brave to face all those trials alone without her parents to guide her. She never lost hope and she maintained her sunny disposition even though she went through a lot of loss of loved ones. At first he thought that Akumi had the perfect life because she had everything she wants and needs. It just occurred to him at this moment during their talk that he was more fortunate than she was because he had his whole family with him. He didn't feel pity for Akumi, though. What he felt was admiration, respect, and love? No, he can't love her. They've only known each other for three weeks, so it can't be love he feels for her, well, at least not yet.

He snapped out of his reverie when Akumi kept on calling his name.

"Tezuka-san? Tezuka-san? Are you alright?"

"Ah, gomennasai. Yes, I'm fine. It's just, your story."

"Oh, don't feel bad about me. I've got everything I want right now." She said with a reassuring smile.

"No, I don't feel bad about you, well I mean of course I feel bad for you parents, but-" He can't find the right words to say what he wants to say. Fortunately, for him, Akumi understands what he was trying to convey.

"Oh, I get what you want to say. You don't feel pity for me and you're glad that I'm happy right now. Is that what you want to say?"

"Hai. Gomen."

"It's okay. Anyways, do you want to play another tennis match against me again? Well, if you want to."

"Of course. I guess next week will do. Same day, same time, same place."

Akumi's face lightened up when he said this. "Okay. That's great. I'll see you on Saturday then."

"Hai."

Just then, Ayana went inside the kitchen, groceries on one hand. Tezuka and Akumi helped his mother put the shopping bag on the kitchen table.

"Thank you, the two of you. Oh and by the way, Akumi-chan. I think you'll be leaving already. I saw them get up and finish the tea."

"Hai! Thank you, Tezuka-san. I'll be there right away."

"Alright then, and please, call me Ayana-san. Kunimitsu, please lead them to the door."

"Hai."

"Goodbye, Ayana-san. I hope to see you soon."

"Me too Akumi-chan."

And with that, Tezuka led the Kinomiya family through the door and they disappeared when they drove through the direction of their house.

Tezuka went inside to find his grandfather very happy to see his friend again. His grandfather called to him when he passed through the door of the living room.

"Hai. Ojii-san?"

"Sit down Kunimitsu. Let's have a talk."

"Hai!"

"Well, then, start the conversation."

"Hai. How was the meeting, ojii-san?"

"It's nice to see my friend again. Good thing you met his granddaughter, Kunimitsu."

"I see. You'd want to see him again?"

"Of course. Well, go on now. I think Kuniharu's looking for you."

"Hai!"

"Oh, and Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka looked back to the direction of his grandfather. It was the first time he saw his grandfather smiling at him like that.

"Arigatou, Kunimitsu."

"You're welcome, ojii-san."

When the Kinomiya family got home, Akumi went straight to her bedroom, changed to her home clothes, and dropped herself to her bed, thinking excitedly about her upcoming tennis game with Tezuka.

Thoughts?? R&R...Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can...


	7. Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, it's characters, etc. The only thing I own are my own characters and the idea of this story. I am only borrowing them for this story.**

A/N: Thanks very much to all those who made my story their favorite... At least I'm getting good feedback..XD... Thanks also to those who give reviews, it means a lot.. R&R...Thanks! Oh and by the way, this chappie might contain some violence (they're a samurai clan so it can't be avoided), but don't worry it's mild. Also contains some angst (if you would count it as angst). By the way, flashbacks are in italics.

**xxxninja-akatsukixxx1231vw **I know... I'm sure he hasn't fidget before in the original series but I just can't stand it. He's funny when he does that.

To the story then...

**A Samurai for the Buchou**

Chapter 7

Since that day that Akumi and her family visited the Tezuka household, they've been very close. Fuji and the others have already noticed that since she never misses the tennis team's practice, not to mention she would always be watching Tezuka, and of course Echizen's match whenever she can. She would also be studying with him inside the library whenever there would be exams the next day. But Echizen seems to take it the other way. He doesn't like the idea of his buchou hanging out with his cousin, he didn't let Tezuka, or Akumi know this though. He doesn't approve of the friendship since he knew what people would think of them whenever they would learn the real job of Akumi's family, specially with the inevitable war that could start anytime between the Tsugumi clan and Kinomiya clan.

Every weekend, Akumi and Tezuka would hang out at the same park, play a tennis match, eat at Kawamura's sushi restaurant, go to the bookstore and just walk wherever they want to go. They don't seem to mind whatever people would think of them. They weren't dating, though. They're just best friends, just like Akumi and Sanada. This Saturday, they did their usual routine of playing a match, eating lunch together, and having a walk.

"Tezuka-san, you don't mind if we take this shortcut, would you?" They reached a narrow alley with small houses.

"Aa..."

"So, where do you plan on going to college anyway? I mean, we're supposed to fill up forms by now, you know."

"I'm going to Germany to become a pro player."

"Oh, that's good. Good luck to you then. But how about college? Oh, I know, maybe you can resort to distance learning so that you'll be able to train and study at the same time."

"Aa... Thank you for the recommendation."

"No problem. Anything I could do to help a friend." Somehow, when Akumi had mentioned the word 'friend' he wasn't exactly satisfied with it. Then, it hit him. He wanted to tell Akumi how he felt about her. He didn't know if it would be a good idea, but he wanted to. He has the chance now, so why not go for it? So he made up his mind, gathered all his strength, and turned to Akumi to talk,

"Akumi-chan..."

"Hai? Something you want to tell me?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's a good idea that I tell you."

"Eh, don't worry, its okay. You can tell me anything." She smiled with her angelic smile that made Tezuka's heart skip a beat and made him turn pink.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I-" Suddenly, Tezuka found him being pushed by Akumi with such force that he thought she hated him. They landed on the ground with a loud thud that Tezuka thought he had broken his back, luckily he didn't because Akumi was careful enough to put her hands onto Tezuka's back so that her hands were the one which actually hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Tezuka-san? I'm so sorry. Stay there and don't move."

"But, Akumi-chan..."

The sight that flashed across his eyes were enough to stop him. There were three men, all dressed in black, their clothes looked like ninja suits, no it didn't look like ninja suits, they were ninja suits. They had their swords drawn out all pointing at the girl who was in front of him, trying to defend him.

For the few months that he had known Akumi, she never pulled out her sword, except for now. This is the first time he had seen the deadly weapon upclose and personal, drawn out, its blade and it edge very sharp that it looked like even if you touch it carefully, you would be injured. The sword was pointed at three ninja guys and it looked that they were about to begin a battle.

In the flick of Akumi's wrist, she dashed at the three men and they started battling, three against one. At first it looked like the three men had the upper hand, but Akumi was faster and more agile than those three. She was more experienced with sword fighting than the three men. The clanging of the swords were so loud that Tezuka wondered if it could be heard through the main street and it might attract people, but it didn't. He looked at Akumi again, trying to follow her with his eyes that could barely keep up with her speed. She was fast as lightning, not to mention very strong to dodge the attacks from the other three swords. When he was able to focus his look on Akumi, he saw that her eyes were not the same anymore. It wasn't the sparkling blue eyes that were peaceful and gentle to look at, for it was replaced by piercing sparkling blue eyes that were full of anger and hatred. She never looked like that before. She attacked with such force that were all from hatred and anger. Her lips which were always with grace whenever she would speak, was now shouting, full of energy which also came from hatred and anger. He didn't know and recognized the girl who was fighting in front of him.

As if that wasn't enough, when Akumi had moved closer to one of the three men, she raised her sword up high, pulled it down swiftly, and it took Tezuka moments before he could understand what she did. She slashed the man from his shoulder to his waist, therefore killing him completely. One down, two to go. Akumi moved once more with grace that looked liked dancing instead of fighting, to the other man, she repeated the same movements she did, and 'slash', the man was dropped dead on the ground. One more, she inched closer to the last guy wearing the ninja suit, once again repeating the same action she did with the first two, and with that done, the man also dropped dead on the ground, not moving. Pools of blood were covering the three dead men, two of them with eyes still open that looked like he was going to raise from the dead. Akumi closed the lids of the two and waited for a minute when more men wearing ninja-suits that inched closer to the girl. She didn't flinch or even looked agitated. Then it occurred to him, these men were on Akumi's side. They bowed at her when she looked at them, and called her 'Kinomiya-sama' with respect and loyalty. She nodded and the men took the three dead bodies and disappeared.

"Tezuka-san, I'm sorry you had to see me like this." She spoke with such remorse and regret. She was walking to his direction now. Tezuka was still sitting on the ground. His eyes which were filled with fear couldn't leave the girl. She was now drenched and covered in blood. Her face, full of blood spatters, her beautiful blue shirt and black knee-length skirt which were now red, her sword, her sword that was dripping wet with blood, following her every step.

He took a step backward, he wasn't afraid of her, yet his heart was pounding, and his mind telling him to run as Akumi inched closer and closer to him, until it was too late. She was now standing in front of him.

"A-Akumi-chan-"

"It's alright. I knew you would react like this if you see me in this state. It can't be avoided. This is my job."

Now he knew what Echizen meant when he talked to him yesterday after the tennis team practice.

…............................................................................................................................................

"Why do you keep on hanging out with Akumi nee-chan, buchou?"

"_What?" He asked, a bit surprised that the first year was talking to him like that. He had never done that before even though he was such a cocky brat._

"_Akumi nee-chan's job. She came from a samurai family. When you see her do her job, you might turn away and be scared of her." He spoke with such certainty that it was like he was telling him something about the future._

"_Echizen, what do you mean by that? Why would I be scared of you cousin?" He asked, already annoyed that Echizen was bad-mouthing his own cousin._

"_Fine. If you see her in that state, don't blame me. I already told you to back away from her."_

_With that, the bratty, cocky first year left, leaving his buchou to ponder on those thoughts. He didn't take the first year seriously, though. Maybe Echizen was just playing with him. He pushed the thought out of his mind and went back to the locker room to change. He still had to prepare for tomorrow since he would be meeting Akumi._

…_............................................................................................................................................_

Now Tezuka knew what Echizen meant by their 'job'. If they have to protect their clan and themselves, they have to be trained not just to carry their swords around, but also to use them if they have to. They have to kill if someone or something is threatening their family or themselves. And besides, it would make sense. Akumi is the granddaughter of Kinomiya Hirotashi, the current leader of the Kinomiya clan. That would meant she also has the responsibility to keep their clan as one of the most feared and powerful clan, and that meant wars between clans. And she did also mention when he eavesdropped once on her and Sanada's talk that she might get attacked or kidnapped anytime, but with Echizen around, there is less chance of that happening. Did they attack her because they knew he can't do anything to them and because he was weak? 'I've put Akumi-chan's life in danger then, did I?' He thought to himself. Suddenly, he saw Akumi in front of her, now crouching so that she looks like she's sitting on the ground too.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you, Tezuka-san? You're afraid that I might hurt you like what I did to those people." She said with a sad, gentle voice.

'No.' He wanted to say he wasn't afraid of her, but he can't even open his mouth because of the shock when he was watching the battle. He can't even bring himself to shake his head to say no.

"Your eyes, they're full of fear. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I can't help it. I have to kill them, or else, I'll be the one lying there." She pointed at the pools of blood left by the dead men.

"A-Akumi-c-chan..."

"I'm so sorry, Tezuka-san. Don't worry, I'll be leaving Seigaku now anyway. The war's already started. You won't be seeing me anymore." She made a gesture to touch his cheek, but when she was that her hand was also covered in blood, she withdrew and hastily ran to the direction opposite where Tezuka is.

'Akumi-chan...'

'Akumi-chan...'

Tezuka started to drift into unconsciousness. His head was spinning and his vision was blurred. Before he passed out, the last blob of color he saw was black, getting nearer and nearer to where he was.

At the tennis club in Rikkai Dai, someone's phone rang during their short break...

"Hello?"

"Genichirou..."

"Akumi-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He said this since he knows the tone of Akumi's voice when she's about to cry or she's just sad.

"Ne, you're in practice aren't you? Come drop by my house later if you're not busy."

"Hai! I will. You want me to bring Yukimura-san too?"

"Nope. Just you. And besides, Hiro nii-san wants to talk to you about something."

"Hai. I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

When Sanada arrived at Akumi's house, what he saw was a disaster. Akumi was sitting on the floor, in front of the door, her clothes and herself still drenched in blood, her eyes were all swollen and red because of crying. He immediately removed his shoes to get inside the house.

"What the hell happened?"

"He saw me. I killed them. He was afraid of me."

"What? Akumi-chan, why don't you change first. I'll talk to you later." He said, more gentler than his greeting when he saw Akumi. "I'll wait for you outside, near the pond."

"Hai. Sorry for the trouble Genichirou."

"Don't mind it. Just change and relax yourself first, then come outside and talk to me."

With that, she went upstairs, went inside her bedroom, quickly going inside the bathroom (she has her own bathroom inside her room) and turned on the cold shower. After some thirty minutes of being inside, she pulled out clean clothes from her drawer, which consisted of a white t-shirt and shorts, and wore them. She dried her hair first and arranged it in a single pony-tail then went outside the house and looked for Sanada.

"Hey, Genichirou."

"Akumi-chan. How are you feeling now? Much better?"

"Hai! Thanks for snapping me out of my stupid mind."

"Now then, tell me what happened. Why were you all covered in blood?"

"He found out what I really do. They attacked us, I killed them, he was afraid of me. End of story." She smiled a bitter smile.

"He ran away from you?" He asked with an angry tone. He knew who was she talking about.

"No (shakes her head). He just sat there on the ground, frozen. He didn't even talk to me. When I asked him if he was afraid of me, he never even answered."

"Damnit. Where is that guy? I swear!"

"No, don't Genichirou. He didn't know about it in the first place. And besides, it's not everyday you see your friend kill people right?" She smiled again, but this time it's a thoughtful smile. She really did care about the welfare of Tezuka. She didn't want to scare him anymore.

"I understand. But he's smart isn't he? He should've figured out what samurai do during the feudal era. His favorite subject is history, you said right? He should've already put on his mind that you're a samurai. And what does samurai do? Stare at the sword until it melts?"

That made Akumi smile, her real smile which made Genichirou happy. He didn't want to see her like this.

"Thanks for coming over, Genichirou. It really helped. Anyways, we won't be here for a while."

"Why?" He was nervous that they might transfer places because a civilian who never knew anything about the ninja world has found out about them. Fortunately, it wasn't about that.

"It's started. Tsugumi-sama's men have already started attacking some of our allies in the north. Looks like we'll be needing to fight. We have to go to the north and there we'll finish this problem."

"Who's gonna take care of the house?"

"That's what my brother wants to talk to you about, but he has to make some errands so he asked me to tell you. Will you watch over the house, just for a week."

"Alright then. I'll tell my parents about that."

"Oh, no worries about them. Hiro nii-san already talked to them and they agreed to let you stay here for a while, if you will say yes, at least."

"I'll get my things then. When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Hurry up. I don't want you outside the house at night time. It's three in the afternoon. If you leave now to get your things at your house, you'll be back here by five."

"Hai. I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Genichirou. Be careful."

"One more thing, Akumi-chan."

"What is it?"

"I like you. No, I don't like you, I love you."

Her eyes widened when he said this. She didn't know how to respond.

"Since when, Genichirou? How come you never told me anything about this?"

"Gomen. Since junior high, Akumi-chan. When this is over, will you go out with me?"

"Genichirou. I appreciate it that you like me that way, but, I'll have to think about it. Will you give me some time?"

"Hai. I'll leave now. I'll see you later." He didn't sound rejected or anything. In fact, he was already expecting that answer. He knows she likes someone else, but he's not giving up the fight.

What do you think, guys? Was Sanada too cheesy or something?XD...Anyways, please, review..I love reviews, haha... I'll try to update as soon as possible. Ciao!


	8. A Promise of Separation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, it's characters, etc. I am merely borrowing them for this fanfic. What I own are my own characters and the idea of this story.**

**Scarlette Shizuru **Thanks... I thought I made him too cheesy with what he said to Akumi... haha...

**invisible-gurl **I know..It was a good thing he already said how he felt for her... As for Akumi, she's not yet sure of how she feels for her friend and her other friend (you-know-who) haha...

I'll put my A/N at the end of this chapter... To the story then.... Flashbacks are in italics...

**A Samurai for the Buchou**

Chapter 8

When Tezuka woke up, he realized he was in a room familiar to him. White ceiling, white walls, a small chair beside the bed, yes, he's in the hospital. But he didn't think about that for a long time. His mind concentrated on the one person he would want to see right now. Akumi. He wanted to know if what he saw was just a dream or it really happened. He still can't believe that Akumi actually killed those three men who attacked them. And what did she say again before she left?

"_I'm so sorry, Tezuka-san. Don't worry, I'll be leaving Seigaku now anyway. The war's already started. You won't be seeing me anymore."_

He shook his head. 'No, she can't leave. Why would she go away?' He asked himself. Did he do anything wrong? On the contrary, he did nothing. That's what prompted Akumi to go. If he answered when Akumi asked him if he was afraid of her, then she might have not said that. It's his fault that the one and only girl he has ever loved will be going away. And he knows that there's a big chance that he might never see her again.

"You won't see her again. I promise you you'll never see her again." An angry, yet small voice said.

The voice was familiar to him. He turned to his right side and saw Echizen. He was clad in black, just like those ninja suits that he saw earlier. 'Right, before I passed out, I saw someone in black approaching me. It was Echizen?' he thought.

"It's all your fault, buchou. Now she's gone to battle. I already warned you but you disregarded it." Echizen said. His voice was passive and monotonous but you can say that he was angry at his captain for hurting his beloved cousin. "She thought she could trust you. Then what did you do? Freeze in front of her and looked at her like she was a murderer?" Echizen now looked at him in the eye with a glare that made Tezuka shudder.

"E-Echizen..."

"Yeah, right. I've seen her when she came back after the attack. She was drenched in blood, and she was crying. It wasn't because she killed someone. She was crying for you."

"Echizen, where's Akumi-chan?" He asked. Now he had regained his confidence to speak, even in front of this scary Echizen. He knew he wasn't the Echizen who is usually on the tennis courts. This Echizen was different. His aura was stronger than any one he has encountered.

"I told you, didn't I? You'll never see her again. I'll make sure you don't, you might disappoint her again." He looked away, like he was staring at something that only existed in his mind.

"But, I have to say sorry, and I have to say I -"

"Save your apologies for someone who needs it, buchou. And besides, with what you did to her, I don't think her brother won't even let you fifty steps from their gate."

He shuddered at the thought. Kinomiya Hiro might be friendly, but like Akumi, he was sure he's hiding something deadly behind that friendly smile. He looked at Echizen again, and asked -

"Echizen, if you're so angry at me, why bother saving me and rushing me here?"

He smirked his arrogant smirk. "Who said I wanted to? Why bother rushing you here when you're not even injured? She's just too good for you, eh? She told me to bring you here. She thought you were traumatized." Then the smirk was gone. Echizen looked at him straight in they, with another glare.

"Please say thank you to her from me. Will you do that?"

"That depends. If my angry mood disappears before I reach their house, maybe. But if it doesn't, sorry."

Echizen went to the windows of the hospital room and opened it. He turned to Tezuka again.

"By the way, buchou, I'll be gone for a week. Please tell Ryuzaki-sensei that I'll be missing practice."

Before Tezuka could even answer, Echizen already jumped out of the window, ninja style, and ran straight outside of the hospital. Tezuka's eyes widened at what he did. For a second there he thought that Echizen killed himself, but he remembered that he was a ninja so that's no problem for him.

He laid on the bed again. Akumi still made sure that he was okay before completely leaving. He shouldn't have done that. He has hurt Akumi and now he has no way of knowing how to reach her again. She's going back to Rikka Dai, and he has no doubt that Sanada and Yukimura will be making sure he doesn't see her. He could go to her house, but as Echizen had said, her brother will also make sure he doesn't go near his sister. He was out of choices, unless he tries trespassing inside the house, but then, he was sure there would be ninjas or samurai who would be looking after the house and if they catch him, he must just see his life ending on the spot where he would be standing. He shuddered at the thought and went back on thinking how to get to Akumi logically.

He then heard the door open. He turned and saw his team with Ryuzaki-sensei. Oishi turned to his mother-hen mode when he saw Tezuka lying on the bed.

"Tezuka, are you alright? What happened to you? Akumi-chan called us and said that you were in the hospital."

"Hai. I'm fine. Sorry to make you all worry."

"Nyaa, Tezuka. Why did you faint in the middle of the street?"

"Well, it's the heat."

The team looked at each other when Tezuka said that. It was a cloudy day and not even a hint of the sun. Anyway, they ignored that and believed him.

"Saa... Where's Akumi-chan, Tezuka?" The brown-haired tensai asked, all the smile in his face gone. He knew something wrong had happened.

Tezuka flinched at the mention of Akumi's name. He didn't know what to say to his teammates. He was sure they would all feel down when they find out that Akumi is since they were all good friends with her, specially Eiji.

"She- she left a while ago."

"Nyaa, she was here? I should've seen her." The red-head exclaimed while pouting.

"Eiji, we're not here for Akumi-chan. We're here to check on Tezuka." Oishi chided.

"It's alright. I'm fine."

Then the doctor went inside. The team parted to make way for him. He went his way on Tezuka's bedside, then spoke.

"Well, Tezuka-kun, good thing your classmates are here. You can take him home now."

Everybody's face lighted up when they heard what the doctor said. They were relieved when they heard that nothing was wrong with Tezuka and it was just a mild case of nausea. When the doctor left, they turned to Tezuka again to help him get out of his bed.

When all was arranged, they called for a cab and Ryuzaki-sensei left with Tezuka to bring him home. The other members walked to the bus stop to wait for their bus which will be arriving in about ten minutes. They then proceeded to talk about Akumi.

"I wonder why she left earlier. She could've waited for us to arrive, you know." Compained the second year with spiky hair.

"Baka, Momoshiro. What if something came up. You think she'll be waiting for you?" Kaidoh glared at Momoshiro.

"Baka, mamushi. Do you want a fight, eh? Maybe she left because she didn't want to see you!"

They then proceeded to grab and take hold of each other's collar, glaring at each other, until Oishi had to intervene to make them both behave.

"There is a 99.8 % that Akumi-chan left because she really wasn't there at all."

Everybody's eyes widened at what Inui said. "Eh, Inui-senpai, you must be mistaken. Wasn't Akumi-senpai the one who called us that Tezuka-buchou was in the hospital?" Momo asked, confused.

"Well, Momoshiro, if you have seen Tezuka flinched when he heard Akumi's name, wouldn't that mean something? Maybe she just knows that Tezuka was brought to the hospital and made the effort to call us."

"Then, Inui, who do you think brought Tezuka to the hospital?" The mother-hen asked.

"Well, who do you think is missing?" The tensai answered for Inui. He also had the feeling that something was wrong.

They all looked at each other and realization hit each and every one of them.

"Nyaa, o'chibi is missing! Do you know where he is, Fuji?"

"Saa... Nobody knows where he is."

Before anyone could speak again, their bus arrived, temporarily cutting off their conversation.

….................................................................................................................................................

I know, this chappie's pretty short, but the next one's gonna be long... Thoughts, anyone? What do you think? And please tell me if the fight scene from the last chapter was good, or not..hehe... Anyways, I'm already starting a new fanfic... Who should I be focusing on this time, is it:

Atobe Keigo, the narcissistic, egotistical jerk of Hyotei,

Echizen Ryoma, the cocky brat of Seigaku; or

Fuji Syuusuke, the sadistic tensai?

Please tell me who'd you want to star next...And I don't write yaoi/shonen-ai, so no boy x boy pairings... R&R...Thanks!


	9. Heart broken

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc. I am merely borrowing them for this fanfic. I own Akumi and the other original characters and the idea of this story, though.**

**xxxninja-akatsukixxx1231vw **Well, the angst isn't really over yet... There's still more to happen....I'm not gonna give spoilers, though...hehe

**Scarlette Shizuru **Thanks! Well, I do love Atobe and his attitude, so I guess I'll work on him, not final yet, though... Yeah, I know... I have read some yaoi or something and even if some of them are pretty much nice, I still don't think it's actually nice...

Sooo sorry for not updating sooner... I got a new laptop so I worked on transferring my files first so I didn't have the time to upload this... Not to mention school work's really eating a lot of my time... Once again, I'm sooo sorry... To the story then...

A/N: Italics are in flashbacks...

**A Samurai for the Buchou**

Chapter 9

It's been a week since Tezuka's 'accident.' Echizen is back at school and the tennis team. Everyone can barely practice since they can all feel the deadly glares and dead talk the captain and vice captain give each other. Even though they maintain their cool attitudes, everyone can see that Echizen and Tezuka are hating on each other at the moment. They don't know what happened, but Inui and Fuji seem to have an idea on what, or rather who they're fighting about. It all started the day Echizen came back to Seigaku after disappering for a week, which was also the time when Tezuka 'fainted because of the heat.'

_It's the usual morning in Seigaku. The first years doing some easy exercises while the second years, third years and the regulars start on their practice matches. Before starting, though, Eiji suddenly shouted excitedly -_

"_Nyaa, O'chibi's back! Where were you huh?"_

"_Eiji-senpai... Can't breathe...." Said the first year who was slowly turning into color blue because of Eiji's glomping._

"_Eiji, stop that. You're suffocating Echizen." Interfered Tezuka's one heck of a mother-hen. He quickly grabbed Eiji and restrained him so that he won't pounce on the first year again._

"_Doomo, Oishi-senpai. Sorry I'm late."_

"_Saa... Echizen, where were you the last week?" Asked their blue-eyed tensai with his usual smile on plastered on his face._

"_I went to New York. Family thing." He said nonchalantly. He didn't came from New York, though. He really came from Hokkaido, in the Hidaka-shicho (subprefecture) since that was where the clan war between the Tsugumi clan and Kinomiya clan took place. It doesn't have a huge population so there was less chance of them being seen by civilian people. Of course, he wasn't going to say that he came from a war and now he's back. Only Tezuka knows about it since he learned it from Akumi the day they were attacked._

_Tezuka eyed the first year prodigy warily. He knew his captain-teammate relationship with Echizen is already done for and he probably won't talk to him anymore. Well, he was pretty much right. Although Echizen did talk to him, he could feel the aura surrounding Echizen which says 'back-off.' Once after practice that same day, he approached Echizen and talked to him._

"_How is Akumi-chan?" He was worried for her, and he misses her, but he kept his poker face intact._

"_I don't know. Haven't seen her."_

"_What do you mean you haven't seen her? You see each other everyday."_

"_Really? Didn't know that. Bye buchou. See you at tomorrow's practice." He waved his right hand while he slung his tennis bag to his left shoulder. Tezuka was frozen to where he was standing. He can't believe that his teammate, and his junior actually did that to him. They might have had a misunderstanding but he shouldn't bring his attitude and problem inside the court. He mentally noted that he would talk to Echizen again tomorrow regarding his attitude._

_After afternoon practice the next day, he went back to the locker room. He was relieved to see that Echizen was still there. He moved closer and talked again._

"_Echizen." 'What's wrong with you?' The words didn't need to be said. He knew Echizen already got the question._

_Echizen just shrugged his shoulders and went back to arranging his regular's jersey back to his locker and his racket back to his tennis bag. When he finished packing, he turned to Tezuka. "Buchou, nothing's wrong." He said, with sarcasm in his voice._

"_Then why are you distracted during practice? You shouldn't let your guard down even if this is just practice."_

"_I'm not distracted. I'll go home now if you have nothing to say to me anymore."_

_He walked towards the door when an angry Tezuka spoke, or rather shouted -_

"_Echizen!"_

_He turned to Tezuka again, looking really irritated. "What, buchou? I have to go home. And besides I told Momo-senpai that we'll be going to the burger shop together. He'll come back here if he doesn't see me at the gate sooner."_

_Tezuka didn't speak. Rather, he gave Echizen a stern stare, then went back to his poker face. "Gomen. Alright, go now. I have to go somewhere else anyway. But make sure tomorrow you are not distracted anymore." With that he turned to his own locker and started arranging his things too. Echizen went out of the locker room and headed towards the school gates where Momo, Eiji and Oishi were waiting for him._

After tennis practice, the team went to their usual routine of going back to the locker rooms to have their quick shower. They then stuffed their regular's jersey back to their respective lockers while they changed to their school uniforms. As usual, Momo and Kaidoh would get into a fight and Oishi has to break them apart before they start boxing each other. Fuji is smiling (he doesn't stop smiling does he?), Inui scribbling something in his notebook, Tezuka and Echizen still giving each other the silent treatment. When they all went out of the locker room, they went straigh to the school gates. Momo and Echizen were together again since they'll eat at the burger shop, again. Fuji went straight to the direction of his house, just like Eiji, Oishi, Inui and Kaidoh. Tezuka, however, went to another direction. He walked straight to the bus stop, hoping to catch the trip before the last trip. It was a thirty-minute ride from the bus stop to Tezuka's destination. Rikkai Dai.

He went inside the huge school gates. Of course he already anticipated that the students would be whispering to each other, wondering why a Seigaku student is in Rikkai. He approached one student, most likely a first year since he was smaller than him.

"Excuse me, do you know where the tennis courts are?"

"Hai! It's at the back of that school building." The boy pointed to one tall white building, it had five floors and lots of students where at the windows, enhaling the nice scent and feeling of fresh air."

"Doomo Arigatou."

He then went straight to the place the student directed him to. Surely enough, he wasn't fooled. The sound of the tennis balls hitting the rackets and the walls was very audible that even if he was still a bit far away from the tennis courts, it can already be heard. He saw that it was the girl's team's tennis courts. On the other side, the boy's tennis courts could be seen.

He took a deep breath before continuing his walk when a third year student, about the height of Akumi, stood before him blocking his path. She had red hair that was chin-length, just like Marui Bunta's, with green eyes, wearing the regular's uniform of Rikkai Dai, which was a yellow shirt with a black collar and a yellow skirt.

"Excuse moi. Who are you to trespass in the Rikkai Dai Girl's tennis club?" She said with her high, childish voice that was almost like Tomoka's but this one has a much better control in controlling her voice.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. Is Kinomiya Akumi there?"

"Eh, Tezuka Kunimitsu? I'm sure I've heard about you before." She put her left index finger to the temple of her left forehead, as if she is in deep thought. Then she talked again -

"Oh, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Yeah I know you from Seigaku. I'm Marui Sumire, twin sister of Marui Bunta. By they way, why are you looking for Akumi-buchou?"

"I'm a friend of hers. Can you call her?"

"Nope, sorry. No can do. Genichirou-fukubuchou strictly told me not to let any student from Seigaku, well, except for Ryoma-kun, to go near Akumi-buchou."

"But, I have to talk to her. Just for a second."

"Told you, I can't let you. And besides, you're wearing a school uniform. You're not allowed to go inside the tennis courts if you're not wearing proper uniform, oh and one more thing, we're practicing so -"

A familiar voice to Tezuka cut Sumire's talking. "Sumire-chan, what's taking you so long?"

"Great! Thanks for letting my captain know that I was missing!" She told Tezuka. She was already annoyed at him and and now she's more annoyed than ever. "Be there in a sec, Akumi-chan. Gomen."

"What's taking you so long anyway? I said we have to concentrate for this year's nationals and -" She looked at Tezuka with surprise and sadness mixed in her eyes. She didn't know how to react but at the same time, she doesn't want to see him.

"Er, Akumi-chan, do you know this guy? He's telling me that he knows you and that he wants to talk to you."

Suddenly, from the other side of the court appeared Sanada Genichirou who is approaching them, fast, with an angry look on his face. When he reached Tezuka, Akumi and Sumire, he placed himself in front of Akumi so that she will be blocked from Tezuka's view. "What are you doing here? You're trespassing." He said with a stoic yet angry voice.

"Eh, Akumi-chan, Genichirou-san, I'll be going now, okay. I'll supervise the team while you're here." Sumire can sense the not-so-good aura that was developing from the three of them so she quickly made her escape. She was as hyper as her twin brother, Marui Bunta, except that she doesn't have stamina issues unlike him.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to Akumi-chan? I wasn't exacty looking for you, I was looking for her."

"Sorry, you're disrupting our team practice and that can't be tolerated. It's best if you go now. Come on Genichirou, Seiichi's probably looking for you." Akumi said confidently, as if she didn't care if that was Tezuka she was talking to. She wanted to talk to him, of course, but she was afraid that he would just ask her about what happenend to them the last time so she didn't want to take the chance. She loved him, yes, but that doesn't mean she can't protect herself from the inevitable hurt that she might experience again, just like the last time. She held, or more likely grabbed Sanada by the wrist and turned towards the court and started walking.

"Akumi-chan, wait." He was breaking down now. He was out of his wits to come marching to Rikkai Dai's grounds, but he already did, so why not take the chance to do everything he can to talk to her. Akumi halted her walking, then turned to Tezuka, her eyes almost teary-eyed, but she held it back.

"Tezuka-san, I am sorry for what happened last time. I promise you that you will never experience a horrible scene such as that one. I also apologize for Ryoma-kun's attitude towards you. I'll talk to him and see what I can do." She turned her back towards him and started walking again.

Sanada stopped and said, "you go Akumi. I'll talk to him first."

"Alright then, see you later."

Akumi disappeared while Tezuka finds himself face to face with Rikkai's emperor.

Sanada took him near the club room. He slammed Tezuka to the wall and seized his collar while trying to keep his temper from exploding.

"What the hell are you doing here? Marching in here and asking for her like nothing had happened. Idiot!"

Tezuka kept his calm and stoic face, but deep inside, he was trying to come up with something to make Sanada calmer or he might just get his face smacked by the emperor's big fists. "I only intended to talk to her and apologize, nothing more."

"Oh, shut up! Do you think I'll believe you? After what you acted in front of her the last time, she thought you were thinking of her as a murderer!"

"I did not say anything about that. I was surprised, yes but the thought that she was a murderer never crossed my mind."

"Oh, you never said anything, but your actions said so. Freezing in front of her, looking at her wide-eyed and not even talking to her. What does that mean?" He shouted back at him, his hold of Tezuka's collar becoming more and more tighter.

"I... I'm sorry." That was all he could say. He wanted to say many things, but to Akumi, not to him. He wanted to apologize, tell her that nothing has changed and that he still loves her. But all of it is impossible now. Seeing that Sanada will never let him come near her again. Why did she have to have a very protective bestfriend anyway? 'Wait, what if he's not just her bestfriend anymore?' He asked himself. His face broke down again and revealed a sad expression. Sanada guessed what was on Tezuka's mind and even had the guts to break his heart again.

"Yes, Akumi is not **just **my bestfriend anymore, Tezuka, so better get lost." He said, emphasizing on the word 'just' and the dropping of the honorific when he spoke Akumi's name. Sanada let go of his collar and walked away, going back to the tennis courts, leaving a shattered and broken Tezuka behind.

When his wits came back, he resolved not to tell Akumi anymore as he didn't have any chance against him anyway. He went out of the corner where Sanada almost punched him and walked towards the tennis court, again since to get back to the school gates, he had to pass the tennis courts. Seeing Akumi smiling at Sanada with that smile that he longed for the most, he felt something in his heart that could rival the disappointment he felt when the doctor told him that his injury might never recover again. He stared at them for a moment. Somehow, he was imagining himself the one beside Akumi and talking and hugging her? Sanada hugged her and she didn't protest, which confirms Sanada's confession that they were dating. He felt another twinge in his heart. He can't bear to watch anymore of this so he regained his composure and went out of the school as quickly as his feet can run.

…............................................................................................................................................

It's been a month since Tezuka went to Rikkai Dai to try to talk to Akumi, which ended in a very sad way. The team noticed that Tezuka's energy and fighting spirit was down. It's only a week now before the Nationals Tournament and they would be facing Rikkai Dai again. And with their captain down and almost not noticing that it was almost the Nationals, the team's chances of winning basically went down to from 50 percent to 10 percent, according to Inui's calculations.

"Saa... We have to get Tezuka's attention back to the game before the nationals." Said Fuji with a grave look on his face. He knew what was bothering their captain and it's definitely not Echizen's attitude towards him.

"But Fuji, how do we do that when we don't even know what is bothering him?" Oishi asked in his mother-hen tone.

"Maybe Inui can come up with something."

"Are you telling me that I know what's bothering Tezuka, Fuji?"

"Hai. I know you know that it's because of her, right?"

Oishi suddenly became out of place. He didn't even know what or who the heck the two sadists are talking about. Inui was muttering about Rikkai Dai while Fuji was saying something about Sanada. So did that mean Sanada was bothering Tezuka? Oishi shook his head, 'Tezuka will never be bothered by Sanada-san's skill, he's as good as he is, or maybe even better.' Oishi thought. Whatever Fuji and Inui were thinking and planning, he just left the two of them, not wanting to get into any trouble.

Again, sooo sorry for the super late update! I'm almost near the end, maybe two more chapters and I'll post my other fanfic. Thoughts? R&R please! Thanks a lot! :-)


	10. The Nationals

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc. I am merely borrowing them for this fanfic. What I own are some of the plot in this story and my original characters like Akumi.**

A/N: Well, this story is about to end, not in this chapter though, I guess one last chapter and an epilogue... Then I'll be posting the other fanfic that's been stuck in my computer since last month... By the way, flashbacks are in italics and those that are in bold letters are spoken in English...

To the story then...

It's the day of the Nationals Tournament. Everyone's mood and fighting spirit are in its highest, specially a certain red-head from Seigaku. He's been jumping and shouting happily inside the bus as they make their way to the place where the tournament will be held.

"Nyaa, I can't believe it. We're finally going to play to defend our title last year... Oishi we have to make sure that we win... Golder pair, go go go!" He said enthusiastically.

"Alright, Eiji, now will you please sit down? We're inside the bus and it's not safe for you to jump while the vehicle is moving..."

"Saa... Oishi, seriously, calm down. It's not everyday we get to play in the Nationals Tournament, right?" The brown haired tensai spoke up with pride glinting in his blue orbs.

"Nyaa, Fujiko's right! You're such a KJ, Oishi. Ease up a bit."

Oishi sighed. There was no way he could pacify his partner while he is in a definitely good mood, not to mention Fuji was tolerating him. He just went back to his seat and tried to keep away from looking at Tezuka who was pretty much still down. He might have went back to his old stoic, expressionless self but Oishi and the regulars knew that he's still bothered by something. Until now, they haven't learned what had caused Tezuka to lose his spirits like this. Only something that was associated to tennis can give him this kind of attitude. But they were in the Nationals, right? Tezuka couldn't be down because they have reached the nationals, not that they are defending the title as Japan's Number 1 highschool team for the last two years. And this tournament should be one of the most anticipating since they will be battling Rikkai Dai again. Their team consisted of very strong and cunning players so that should make the match more interesting. So why was their buchou so down? Echizen already went back to being his old bratty attitude and he even apologized to Tezuka for the way he had acted around him for the past few weeks, so Echizen couldn't be the reason of his problems.

Since then, they have started to act more responsible, thinking that their slacking off was the reason behind Tezuka's much colder attitude towards them. Oishi tried to be more leader-like, Kaidoh and Momoshiro try to be in good terms whenever Tezuka's around, Eiji tried to not to glomp his fellow teammates, the non-regulars practicing harder than before and a bunch of other things that they think might make their captain regain his energy and passion for tennis. Unfortunately, none of this worked and they all were left to figure out for themselves what the heck was making their captain act like that. The only ones who aren't having any problem guessing what's bothering Tezuka was Inui and Fuji since they know who the captain is thinking of. First, is that the who is a she and that she is a student from Rikkai Dai. They formulated a plan that will take place on the day of the Nationals Tournament. All they need is to make sure that Tezuka either battles Sanada or the plan will be a complete failure.

When they arrived at the stadium, they quickly went to the registration booth to give their line-up. Doubles 2 consisted of Inui and Kaidoh, Doubles 1 was the Golden Pair. For the singles' line-up, singles 3 was given to Fuji, singles 2 to Echizen and singles 1 to Tezuka. They made their way to the bleachers while Coach Ryuzaki sat on the coach's bench near the court. The Rikkai Dai team arrived and Yukimura Seiichi sat down on the coach's bench while the other team members stood on the bleachers.

First match was Doubles 2. Inui Sadaharu/Kaidoh Kaoru vs. Yagyuu Hiroshi/Niou Masaharu. Although Inui's data tennis looked enough to pulverize their opponents, they still lost with a six games to four score against the gentleman and the trickster.

Next up was Singles 3 which was Fuji Syuusuke vs. Yanagi Renji. This time, the score was seven games to five with Fuji securing the win for Seigaku.

With Doubles 1, it was the Golden Pair vs. Marui Bunta and Kuwahara Jackal. Marui Sumire's voice could be heard all over the stadium, cheering for her twin brother. Although Marui was getting annoyed with it, he was actually happy that his sister watched the match despite the girls' tennis team schedule since they were also to play to defend their Nationals Title just after the boys' tournament. Instead of practicing and warming-up, they were at the bleachers cheering for their counterpart team. The victory, was for Rikkai, winning with a six games to four score.

Singles 2 came and Echizen Ryoma found himself face to face with the data master Yanagi Renji. Akumi's now having problems on who she's supposed to cheer for. Renji was another close friend of hers, not to mention teammate, but Ryoma was her cousin. But since she wanted Rikkai to win, there's really no problem with cheering for her team, but since guilt started to overwhelm her, she just sat there, observing the match. At last, after an hour of rally and data muttering from Yanagi, Echizen secured the win with a six games to three score. He ends the game with his 'Mada mada dane'. Although Akumi was pretty disappointed that her team lost, she was happy that her cousin won.

It was time for a 15-minute break. Everyone went out of the stadium to grab something to eat or to just relax for a bit. Inui and Fuji quickly disappeard, their plan is to take place before the Singles 1 match.

"Saa... Inui, try to get Akumi-chan. I'm sure you can get past Rikkai since you have a friend there."

"Aa... We meet here afterwards. Make sure the other regulars don't follow you and Tezuka."

Fuji nodded andt they went their separate ways. Inui went straight to the players of Rikkai Dai.

"Excuse me, Renji, may I have a word with you?" Inui sounded too casual for Yanagi so he knew something was up.

"What is it Sadaharu?"

"I need to talk to Akumi-chan. You think you can get her?"

"No. Gomen, Sadaharu, but I can't." Inui's glasses glinted that made Yanagi raise his eyebrow. Then he sighed. "Alright, but just for a second. Sanada will surely look for her."

"Thanks, Renji. I'll get her back here before the tournament starts."

Yanagi went to the girls and talked to Akumi. Inui saw that Akumi was at first hesitating to say yes, but since Yanagi was her friend, she said yes. She walked over to where Inui was.

"Nice to see you again, Inui-san. You wanted to talk to me?" They were walking away from the Rikkai team while talking.

"Hai. I need some data from you team. The girl's team, that is."

"Eh, why? We're not going to play against you."

"My data needs to be always updated. And besides, you guys are also from Rikkai. I just want to compare you with their boys' team."

Akumi was hesitating to give her team's data. She didn't want to exploit her team like this. If she wanted to make her team known, it would be when they showcase their abilities, not to give their strengths and weaknesses to someone like Inui, not like Akumi was thinking of Inui as someone who can destroy their reputation. It's just like, it'd be invading their personal lives without their permission. Sure Renji does that to them, collecting data from them, but Renji was their friend and teammate so it was natural. With Inui, however, he just met him when she transferred to Seigaku for a short time, not to mention they didn't exactly hang out.

"Gomen, Inui-san but I can't give you my team's -" She was surprised to see Inui missing from her side. She was nowhere near her team and standing in front of her was a surprised Tezuka.

"Tezuka-san! What, I mean, why are you, um, have you seen Inui-san?" Her mind was practically spinning round and round trying to think of an excuse as to why she was there. She turned her back to Tezuka, wanting to run back to her team but her wrist was grabbe d by him, making her look at the stoic captain once again

"Ah, anou, Tezuka-san... Do you need something?" She asked, tugging on her wrist trying to escape the hands of the captain. "Akumi-chan, I want to apologize for the last time." He finally said, still not releasing his grasp on Akumi's wrist. It didn't hurt her, buy she feels weird everytime the captain touches her.

"It's alright, Tezuka-san, apology accepted. Now can I go back to my team, it's just a matter of time before the break ends."

"One more thing, Akumi-chan, I want to say I- well, I-..." The captain was lost for words. He didn't know how to tell Akumi how he felt. He knew that it would be too late even if he confesses, but still, he wants to know what would Akumi say about him. Before he could even finish his speech, Akumi got her wrist free from him and said-

"Gomen, Tezuka-san, I have to go now. Don't worry about the last time, you didn't do anything wrong at all." She waved her hand, and walked, or rather ran away from Tezuka, not even bothering to look back. He sighed. He was the captain of the number 1 tennis team in Japan and he didn't even have the guts to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt. He went back to the stadium, took out his racket from his tennis bag, and proceeded to the net where he will face his opponent, Sanada Genichirou.

They went to their respective baselines. Even though they haven't started the game yet, everyone could feel the excitement and tenseness in the air. They knew that this will be a very interesting and fulfilling match to watch, regardless of who will win the match. The player who wins will have his team emerge as champion. They both carry the fate of their teams as Sanada started to serve and his service game became an intense rally of the two. Whenever Sanada would gain a point, Tezuka would be fast enough to score for himself too. It was a never ending tie-break for every game they play. Cheers from both of the teams could be heard over the stadium. One side would be 'Seigaku, seigaku!' Then on the other would be 'Rikkai, Rikkai!'

The girls' team started to cheer for Rikkai too. Their voices were the most heard of all. They have members who had very loud voices, including Marui Sumire, their third year, red-head vice-captain, Shidou Rukia who was a second year and brunette and could be Oishi's counterpart when it comes to being very caring and Koda Hinata, a third year who is very loud not to mention annoying, who are their aces when it comes to doubles, Sasaki Shiori, a second year, their ballet dancer/data master who was also taught by Yanagi Renji, Miyagi Akko, also a second year, the painter together with Oshiro Nanami, a first year, the figure skater, who were another doubles partner, Tanaka Suzume, a third year, their tallest player who is also the fastest, Kobayashi Yuzuna, their first year ace with a love for ice cream and lastly Kinomiya Akumi, their third year, one heck of a captain who can beat Yukimura Seiichi in just thirty minutes. They all cheered for 'Genichirou's' name, including Akumi which made Tezuka the more irritated at his opponent, causing him to be attacked simultaneously by the Tezuka phantom.

After an hour and a half of Sanada's FuRinKaInZanRai and Tezuka's Tezuka phantom, Seigaku emerged as champions when Tezuka won, 8 games to 6. The Seigaku tennis club team members immediately jumped to the air when they were announced as winners. Sanada acknowledged the loss and shook hands with Tezuka. Before Sanada could walk away, Tezuka said something to him.

"Take care of Akumi-chan, Sanada, onegai." The emperor stared at him wide-eyed. Before he could even answer Tezuka, he disappeared to go to his teammates and Eiji started to glomp their captain. Sanada shook his head, not knowing what the heck did Tezuka meant by that. He went back to his teammates where he was still congratulated by them. Even the girls said that it was okay.

"Don't worry, Gen-chan, you still have college. It's not like you're gonna stop playing you know." Said Koda Hinata who really liked to annoy Sanada to the point that he sometimes gets mad at her.

"Hn.." Was the only answer she got.

Hinata pouted then started glomping on Sanada, "Aww, Gen-chan is so sad. Don't worry, we'll treat you guys later when we finish Hyotei Gakuen. Come on guys, it's time to pulverize the other team."

Suzume answered her and said, "Seriously Hina-chan, we can't finish them that fast. You know why, because Akumi-chan won't be able to play their captain Suzuki Miyagi if we win the first three games."

"Are you out of your mind Suzu-senpai? Even if we win the first three games, she still gets to play because we have to finish the five matches."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Yuzu-chan. Gomen, minna. Well, let's go, what do you say Akumi-chan?" She winked at her. Their captain nodded and together with the boys' team, they proceeded to the other stadium to watch the girls play.

When Rikkai Dai left, instead of proposing to have a party to celebrate their win, Fuji said - "Saa.. Why don't we watch the Rikkai Dai girls?" He asked this with his gentle smile which was actually a sadistic smile.

"Nyaa, that's a great idea, Fujiko, let's go, let's go!"

They all turned their eyes to Tezuka, who nodded yes in agreement. The Seigaku regulars then proceeded to the other stadium to watch the girls' tournament.

They are going to defend their national's title from Hyotei Gakuen which consisted of Suzuki Miyagi, their third year captain who is known for her speed and sadistic side when playing tennis, Yamaguchi Kotone, their third year vice captain who is Kobayashi Yuzuna's rival even though she's just a first year, Nakamura Yuuka, their second year power player, Ito Momoko, a third year and Yuuka's doubles partner, Suzumiya Kaede, a second year who is also a power player together with her doubles partner Inoue Chinatsu who is a third year and their team manager and another power player Asuka Keina, a third year known for her cunning abilities and endurance on the court.

First match was Shidou Rukia/Koda Hinata vs. Nakamura Yuuka/Ito Momoko for doubles 2. Rikkai won the match easily with a 6 games to 2 score. Next up was Kobayashi Yuzuna vs. Yamaguchi Kotone where Kotone secured the win but with a bit of difficulty since the score was 6 games to 5. For doubles 1, it was Miyagi Akko/Oshiro Nanami vs. Suzumiya Kaede/Inoue Chinatsu where Hyotei won an easy win with a 6 games to 2 score, completely pulverizing the Rikkai doubles partner. When singles 2 came, it was a battle of endurance between Marui Sumire and Asuka Keina as the two battle out, completely using their stamina to the highest level. Sumire emerged as the winner with a 7 games to 5 score. Now it was the captains' match. Kinomiya Akumi vs. Suzuki Miyagi. The two's aura completely surrounded the stadium which made the crowd more tensed and excited at the same time.

"Smooth or rough?" Akumi asked politely, but with power.

"You serve, is that okay?" Miyagi's tone was polite, but Akumi knew there was more bad of it than good. She nodded then went to her baseline. She served with all her power, being serious already even though she knows it's just the start of the game. Miyagi easily returned it and it became a rally. Akumi won the first two games easily. When it came to the third game, she started sweating and panting heavily. Miyagi was making her run the court from side to side, trying to drain her stamina. But Akumi broke from it and started using the technique she never wanted to use since it reminds her of someone she has lost. She used Tezuka zone to counter Miyagi's attacks on her that made her run to either side of the court. The Seigaku regulars' jaws dropped at what they saw. They never knew that during the short span of time that Akumi was there, she actually can copy Tezuka's move. Of course, it was more than just observing, they didn't know that Akumi actually played against Tezuka a couple of times.

Akumi won the game, working hard for it. She managed to win it with a 9 games to 7 score. The two captains shook hands and went back to their respective teams. Rikkai Dai was given their championship trophy. They headed out of the stadium, intending to party after their win.

"I can't believe we won, Sumire-senpai! Now we'll be the one to defend the title next year. You guys can count on us that we will win it again."

"Good girl, Nanami-chan. You guys better work hard or we will come back here even if we are busy with our college lives, ne Akumi-chan?"

"Yeah, college. Speaking of that, I won't be studying college here."

"WHAT?" The girls said in unison. They all looked at their beloved captain wide-eyed. Akumi just stared at them sadly. Hinata was the first one to speak again.

"But, Aku-chan? Where will you go?"

"I'll be studying college in New York. My dad's cousin wants me to stay there and I accepted. I'll be studying at Columbia University."

"But what about us? And that, that, guy? You know who I mean Aku-chan."

"Don't worry Suzume, I'll keep in contact with you guys. You're my bestfriends, and as for Genichirou, I'll also keep in contact with him. You guys don't need to worry."

They all hugged each other after that. They went straight to Rukia's place for a party together with the boys' team. After all, this might be the last party that they'll be together.

…............................................................................................................................................

Thoughts? Reviews please, hehe...


	11. Feelings returned

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc. I am merely borrowing them for this fanfic. What I own are my own characters like Akumi and some plots of the story.**

Yey, last chapter before the epilogue... Flashbacks would be in italics and words spoken in English would be in bold letters. By the way, there'll be a huge leap of time with this chapter (basically they're not in highschool anymore)... On with the story then...

It's been five years since Seigaku had won their Nationals Tournament when they were in highschool. A lot of things have changed. Some continued their tennis career as professional players, some became active in the medical field and some ventured into the business world.

Their first year tennis prodigy who's not really a first year anymore is in his last year of college, taking up medicine, before proceeding as a professional tennis player. The third years and second years are now college graduates and are on their respective field of knowledge. Kaidoh stayed in Seigaku, becoming their tennis coach which resulted in Seigaku still one of the most famous tennis schools in Japan. Momoshiro is happily dating Tachibana An and is a famous director despite his early entry in the movie industry. Inui is a doctor or rather a chemist working in one of Japan's top companies that produce medicines. Oishi also was in the medical field, being a sports doctor since he made up his mind that he wouldn't let any athlete be in the same path that Tezuka had once stepped on. Eiji became an architect, travelling around Japan all-year round. Fuji or course became a professional photographer who spends most of his time in Europe since he was hired by a fashion magazine, to shoot their monthly issue, that was stationed in Paris. Kawamura succeeded in making Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant one of the most popular and well-respected sushi restaurants in the country and now his restaurant has branches nationwide. Tezuka became a professional player in just half a year. After graduating college where he took a business course, he went straight to Germany to train and in just six months was already playing his first grand slam tournament.

Although Tezuka has travelled around the world, made lots of new friends and met interesting people, there was one person he wishes to see again. And of course, that would be the famous renowned Japanese author Akumi Kinomiya. She also lived a very hectic schedule. Usually in major cities around the world having a book tour. She writes children's books and also some young adult books. She started writing when she was in her second year of college at Columbia University studying world literature and with foreign language as her minor. One of her manuscripts was read by her classmate, Chelsea Aniston, who happened to have an uncle who runs a small publishing company. She decided to give it a chance and it surprised her that the book actually became a hit. She started writing more and slowly but surely, by the end of her third year college, she has established herself as one of the most successful budding authors in the writing industry. She also went into some script-writing for an independent film and the movie won. By the time she graduated college, she started touring around the world, promoting her books, helping people in need since she has also established some charities. She still played tennis but that is whenever some of her friends during higschool would visit her in New York where she continued to live. She has purchased her own condominium using the money she earned from writings. She still lives with her auntie and uncle though. She would only use the condominium whenever she's writing and needs concentration and away from the noise.

This particular month, a grandslam tournament would be taking place. The prestigious U.S. Open. The players participating would be staying at Crowne Plaza Hotel in Queens, New York since the USTA Billie Jean King National Tennis Center, where the event will be held, is located in Flushing Meadows-Corona Park, Queens, New York City.

The players have just arrived and a lot of them went straight to their assigned rooms. One certain brunette tennis player, though, went straight to the restaurant since he was hungry. He walked holding his chin up high, with his tennis bag slung to his left shoulder when, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and khaki pants, partnered with a white rubber shoes. His walk suddenly stopped when someone bumped in to him.

He looked down, to see who the person is. What he saw, though were papers scattered everywhere, the lady who he was sure the one who accidentaly stopped his walk was calmly collecting it. He bent down to help the lady. While he was picking up some of the papers, he heard her talk which made his heart skip a beat when he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"**I am so sorry, sir. I didn't exactly see you since I was reading something from the menu." **He turned to look at her, still on the ground and when he came face to face with those sparkling blue eyes, the near-perfect shaped nose, the shiny wavy black hair hanging, almost touching the ground which was with a pretty silver headband, and those smalll pink lips that still looked the same as before.

"Akumi-chan," he managed to whisper while he thought he was already hyperventilating at the sight of his angel, or at least supposed to be his angel.

Akumi dropped the papers again, her jaw hanging open, her blue eyes in shock, somehow staring at the brunette made her lose her senses. "Tezuka-san?" She managed speak, almost choking.

They quickly grabbed the papers when they felt that the people were staring at them. They probably thought they were acting like children, playing in the ground. They stoood and Tezuka gave her the papers she was carrying. She said thank you with her angelic smile. Again that smile that made Tezuka fall for her, and now he was doing it all over again. Staring at her with longing eyes, just like when he barged in to Rikkai Dai just to talk to her which pretty much ended in a dramatic albeit sad way.

Akumi smiled before she opened her delicate mouth again, saying, "Tezuka-san, it is you. Wow, you're taller now, ne?"

He can't believe her. It was like nothing happened five years ago, but then again, she was happy with Sanada wasn't she? She had moved on already, and besides, they didn't really date. They're just a pair of tennis players hanging out every weekend back then. He finally spoke, "Akumi-chan. How are you now?"

"I'm great! Wait, if you're here, you want to eat right? Wanna grab a bite with me?"

It was like playing back a video tape. Akumi asking a favor from Tezuka and he accepting. Soon, they found themselves settled into one of the 'table-for-two' tables of the restaurant, near the window where they could see the bustling city of New York. Akumi ordered some European pastry with hot coffee. Tezuka had the same.

"So, you're here for the U.S. Open, right?"

"Aa..." There goes his one-syllable answer again. What if Akumi get bored talking to him like that?

"Still haven't changed a bit, huh? Well, how's your arm?"

"It's fine. It's not the same as before."

"That's good! Now you're living the life you've always wanted, right?"

"Hai." He lied. There was one thing still missing from his life until now, and he wasn't sure if he'll ever have the opportunity to have it.

When their food arrived, they ate in silence. They're not really the one who talk too much. They enjoyed each other's company in silence, used to it already. When they finished eating, the waiter took away the plates and they started questioning each other about what happened the last five years.

"So, how was college? Heard you took business. Was Tokyo University good?"

"Hai. I had Atobe Keigo and and your friend, Marui Sumire as classmates."

"Oh yeah, Sumi-chan did mention that you guys were classmates and Atobe lived his life pissing you off every time he can." They both chuckled at that. Akumi also knew the king of Hyotei since they battled with the Hyotei girls before, so they also met the Hyotei boys.

"How about you? How was Columbia?"

"It was great! I mean I didn't had any problem with the culture since I was raised here, not to mention my classmates were great. I stayed at the dorm for four years before finally moving here a year ago. This is where my uncle and auntie lives. And besides, Ryoma-kun's house is also near here."

"Aa... I do see Echizen a lot back in Tokyo. We still play with the other former regulars."

"I know that. Ryoma-kun has told me all about the former regulars and how you guys hang-out whenever you have the time and schedule permits. As for me, my friends are the one who visits me here. Sometimes, they even tag along with my book tours, specially Shiori-chan since she's a reporter."

"Hai. You're talking about Sasaki Shiori, right?"

"Yep."

A minute of silence followed, and then another, until Tezuka spoke.

"How is Sanada?"

"Gen-chan? He's fine. He's great! He spends a lot of time here since he's on the business world and one of the major partners of the company where he works is in here, and he's usually the representative when they need to have a meeting with them. The boss of the New York company is pretty sensitive so they always make it to the point not to disappoint him or the contract might break."

"Oh. Well, Akumi-chan, I have to go now. My coach is expecting me for some practice before the start of the tournament tomorrow."

"Alright then, oh and by the way Tezuka-san, will you be available on Saturday two weeks from now? Will you still be here?"

Akumi's question made Tezuka sit back to his seat again. "Hai."

"Will you attend the wedding?" His eyes widened with the question. She's getting married? To who? Although he was sure he already knew who was her husband-to-be.

"Tezuka-san? I'm sorry I don't have any invitations with me, but will you go? You're one of my special friends so I want to see you there."

"H-hai."

"Great! That means you'll be able to-" Akumi was cut off when her cellphone rang. She excused herself from Tezuka and answered it. When she left the table for a while, Tezuka's thoughts went wild. He can't believe Akumi's getting married at the age of twenty-two. How can Sanada marry her that early? He wanted to talk to Sanada and shake him to realize what he's doing. Or probabaly he was just jealous. He didn't have any right to interfere with their plans. But he did notice that Akumi wasn't wearing any engagement ring. Was Sanada too conscious about spending the money that he didn't bother getting her an engagement ring? If that would have been him, he would've gotten Akumi the most beautiful, princess-cut diamond ring he could find. He went back to reality when Akumi was back on their table.

"Gomen, Tezuka-san. Gen-chan was just to wrapped up about this whole wedding thing it's like his brain isn't functioning anymore. So, I'll expect you on Saturday then at 10 in the morning here? The wedding is on one of the hotel's special function rooms."

"Hai." With that and a last glance at Akumi going the opposite direction, he sighed and felt that the whole world just dropped on his shoulders, literally.

…............................................................................................................................................

It's been two weeks since Akumi and Tezuka saw each other again and met at the restaurant in Crowne Plaza hotel. He still remembers Akumi's reason why she wanted to invite him to her and Sanada's wedding.

"_Tezuka-san? I'm sorry I don't have any invitations with me, but will you go? You're one of my special friends so I want to see you there."_

"Special friend..." He muttered under his breath.

He was staring at the black tux that was laid out on the hotel bed. He, still wearing the thick, white bathrobe that the hotel issued. He still hasn't made up his mind whether he would go to the wedding or not. He wanted to see Akumi, but not in a wedding dress getting married to someone. But it would be the last time he might see her. They day after tomorrow is the date he'll go back to Germany to continue his training before proceeding to the next tennis event he'll be competing. He was sure that he won't be able to see Akumi tomorrow since after the wedding, she and Sanada will have a vacation.

After some minutes passed, he was still looking at the tux on his bed. He looked at the bed-side clock. '10:30,' he thought. He was late. He didn't bother getting the tux back to his bag. He deposited himself to the bed, looked at the ceiling like with a glare that if it were a living person, he would've ran some laps by now. He sighed again. 'Good-bye, Akumi-chan. Aishiteru." He closed his eyes, felt a single tear wet his cheek and buried his face to the pillow, drifting off to sleep.

…............................................................................................................................................

He woke up, still groggy. It was dark and the only thing that made light was his bed-side clock displaying '8:00 P.M.' and his phone that was ringing. He wanted to sleep again. Whoever was disturbing him made a huge mistake. He picked up the phone and placed it on his ear.

"Moshi moshi. Tezuka speaking."

"Tezuka-san? Did I wake you up or something?" A familiar voice was on the other line. He immediately became alert, switching the bed-side lamp and putting his glasses above his nose.

"Akumi-chan?" He sounded like a kid seeing a ghost who wanted to run for help.

"Hai. Why weren't you here? I thought you said you'll come?" Her voice was full of disappointment. Tezuka wanted to slap himself and he mentally hit his head on a wall. Why did he make Akumi sad when it was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life? He should've just dropped by and forget whatever feelings he had for her. That was easy, right?

"Gomen, Akumi-chan. I- I fell asleep." He admitted shamelessly. He didn't want to lie to her so he just told the truth.

He heard her chuckle a bit. He smiled at hearing her laugh again. "Well, the reception's almost over and to tell you the truth, I'm not even tired. You wanna meet up at the coffee shop near the hotel?"

His jaw dropped. It was her wedding day, she was supposed to be with her husband and she was asking if he wanted to have some coffee? Wait, aren't they at the second floor of the hotel? He was on the third, so, with a mad dash, he just said yes to Akumi and changed his clothes to a casual and went down the stairs not patient enough to wait for the elevator. They said they'll meet up at the reception where some of the closest friends are the only ones who remained and hanged out for a while. When he faced the door of the function room, he took a deep breath, touched the knob and turned it.

What he saw inside made him almost jump for joy, luckily he had self control or he would've looked like a mad man. He stared in surprise at the bride, wearing her wedding dress, Marui Sumire was clinging to Akumi's brother Hiro. Then he saw Akumi approaching him with that to-die-for angelic smile. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that went up to her knees. She wore a pear necklace and pearl earrings. Her shoes were black stilleto heels. Finally she spoke - "Tezuka-san! So what do you think? Nii-san and Sumi-chan look great together, don't they?"

The only reply he gave was, "it wasn't you wedding?"

Akumi wanted to roll on the floor with what she just heard. But she just chuckled lightly, almost blushing.

"Ne, Tezuka-san, where in the world did you get that idea? She looked at him with a very wide smile, or actually it was a grin.

"I thought you and Sanada, well, gomen Akumi-chan."

"Come on, let's talk about that on the cafe. I'll just say bye to nii-san and the rest. I'll catch up with you later." He nodded and went out of the function room. He mentally hit his head again on the wall. How come he was so stupid when it comes to Akumi? Was he really that head-over-heels in love with her? Well, she was worth it anyway. He went to the coffee shop and waited for Akumi.

After some ten minutes of waiting, he finally saw her enter the shop. She still wore the beautiful blue cocktail dress. When she sat across Tezuka, they ordered their coffee and talked.

"So what was that about Gen-chan and I getting married again?" She said this now with a much more gentler smile. Tezuka relaxed and answered truthfully. "I thought it was your wedding. You were very happy while talking about it and you said Sanada was nervous about it."

"Oh that. Gomen. Actually, the reason why I was on the restaurant was because nii-san was the one who ordered me the task of taking care of the menu for the reception. Gen-chan was also being pressured by nii-san to take care of the wedding guests' invitations. Some of them hasn't answered yet during that time that Gen-chan had to fly back and forth to Japan and here just to make sure all the guests got their invitations. That's why he was so crazy about the whole wedding. As for me, of course I'm very happy. My brother and bestfriend getting married was a dream come true for my parents and grandfather and mine too, of course."

Tezuka looked relieved when he heard her story. He wanted to laugh when she mentioned Sanada being paranoid about Akumi's brother.

"So, why didn't you attend the wedding, Tezuka-san?" Her tone became more serious. She looked at him straight in the eye when she asked this.

"Because I fell asleep, gomen, Akumi-chan."

She seemed distracted for a while but then went back to her old self. "Oh, well, I guess that's just the way it is. It's late, Tezuka-san, I have to go back to the party."

"I'll walk you there. My room's on the third floor anyway." They walked back to the hotel. When they got to Tezuka's room on the third floor, they bid each other goodbye until Tezuka went back to the empty hallway and called Akumi.

Akumi turned and went back. "Tezuka-san, you need anything?"

"Anou, ah, are you dating Sanada?"

"Eh? Since when? Kidding! Of course not. He's my bestfriend and besides, I like someone else already."

"Oh, but the day I went to Rikkai, you, you were hugging him." Tezuka couldn't believe he was doing this. What the hell was he thinking asking Akumi personal questions?

"Gen-chan and I have been doing that since we were little kids. We're like brother and sister you know. And besides, we are bestfri-" Her little speech was cut by a kiss from Tezuka. A soft kiss that showed her and let her feel that he truly loved her. She was too surprised by the sudden action that she just stood there with her hands on her side.

Tezuka broke away and felt like slamming his head again on the wall, for the third time. He lifted Akumi's wrist, as if telling her to slap him, or if she wanted to, punch him in the face.

"You want me to hurt you for what you did? Her voice was neutral, no taint of anger, surprise or any emotions. He nodded. She let go of her hand and looked like she really was about to slap him. She stopped halfway and just tapped Tezuka on the cheek. He looked at her with an 'I'm sorry' look. She seem to understood that and she shook her head. "I didn't date Gen-chan because I, well I, oh great!" She slapped her forehead with her hand. Tezuka wanted to laugh at her, but instead, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, and this time, Akumi responded with her own soft, sweet kiss. He broke away then held Akumi's face in his hand, "I love you."

"Ne, Tezuka-san why didn't you-" She was interrupted again by a finger on her lips. Tezuka hugged her and whispered to her ear, "Kunimitsu, you can call me that."

She shook her head, looking up at him with that smile he always loved, "That's too long, Mitsu. Why didn't you tell me before?" He smiled at the way Akumi called him. He felt his heart leap again, this time with the joy he'd been wanting to feel all along. He tucked her head under his chin and answered her question.

"Well, basically, I didn't have the guts. Second, I thought you liked Sanada."

She looked at him again, now they were staring at each other's eyes. "Mitsu, I can't and won't like him like that. We've always been together, but, we're just bestfriends, nothing more, nothing less."

He looked at Akumi, smiling the brightest smile he could ever display on his face. Akumi smiled at him back. "I love you Mitsu, more than ever."

Tezuka leaned and whispered again, "I love you, too, Akumi." With a smile on his face, he kissed her again. Finally, his feelings have been released after a long time, and it was returned back by someone he knew he would spend the rest of his life with.

…............................................................................................................................................

Thoughts, thoughts, thoughts? Review, review, review! Haha... What do you think? Was it bad or good?


	12. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, it's characters, etc. I am merely borrowing them for this fanfic. Those I own though, are my own characters like Akumi and most parts of the plot...**

**A Samurai for the Buchou**

**Epilogue**

…............................................................................................................................................

She was looking out of the airplane window, enjoying the view of the vast blue ocean below. She was thinking of all that has happened before she was here.

…............................................................................................................................................

_A year after Akumi and Tezuka saw each other again on the hotel..._

_Akumi was peacefully sleeping on her condominium that night. The bedside clock displayed '12:01 A.M.' Suddenly, the door of her bedroom opened, slowly and quietly. She didn't stir since she didn't hear any noise. Someone crept up and knelt beside her bed. That person looked at her with loving eyes. He brushed the hair that was covering Akumi's eyes and slightly kissed her forehead. Akumi woke up and gasped when she saw someone on her bedside but before she could react the person put one of his fingers on her lips and said-_

"_Shh, it's just me." That warm, soothing, familiar voice effectively silenced her._

"_Mitsu! Gosh, please don't scare me like that! You're gonna kill me." She heard Tezuka chuckle with her reaction. She switched on the bed-side lamps and stared at Tezuka questioningly._

"_Sorry to scare you. Happy birthday Akumi, oh and Happy Valentine's Day too."_

_She smiled and hugged Tezuka. She didn't know what to say. This really is a surprise. "Thanks, Mitsu. Wait, did you remember my birthday just because it's valentine's day, hmm?" She asked teasingly._

"_Well, part of it yes." Then he chuckled again when Akumi stuck her tounge out like a five year old kid. He hugged her again, just happy to see Akumi after being separated for a while since he had to compete and Akumi had to go on a book tour in Europe._

"_Mou~ where's my gift?" She asked while smiling. Tezuka was still kneeling at the side of the bed while she was sitting on the bed. Tezuka smiled and placed his hand on his pocket looking for something. When he finally found it, he kissed Akumi slightly on the lips and showed her a small red square box. When he opened it, Akumi saw the most beautiful, shining princess-cut diamond ring she's ever seen. It was even more beautiful than Sumire's. "Akumi, will you marry me?" _

_She stared at him wide-eyed, as if processing and replaying something in her head. Did she just hear him right? He was proposing to her? She sighed before putting on the most beautiful smile she could ever give and hugged Tezuka that she fell on the bed, landing on him. Then-_

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Tezuka thought his ears were going to go deaf. They sat on the floor and Tezuka smiled at her before putting the ring on her left ring finger. "It's so beautiful, Mitsu. Thank you." _

"_Of course it is. You're wearing it so it's beautiful." He kissed her with everything he had and she responded with the same feeling. When they broke from the kiss, _

"_Thank you, Mitsu. This is the best birthday gift ever. But, wait, aren't you supposed to be in Berlin?"_

"_Hai. I told my coach that I'll be vacationing for two days here. My things are already at the hotel." She nodded and was about to kiss him again when he pulled her up and hugged him. "Come on, let's go. Change your clothes to something casual."_

"_Eh? Where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise, Akumi. I'll wait for you outside." Before he went out, he gave Akumi a kiss on the forehead then headed for the door. Akumi didn't know what he was planning so she just changed her clothes and went out then locked her condominium. They went to the parking lot and soon she found herself in the passenger's seat of Tezuka's car. They drove to a familiar highway and soon his car was parked in front of Echizen's house. Tezuka turned off the car, went out and opened Akumi's car door to help her out._

"_What are we doing at Ryoma-kun's house? It's 1 A.M. In the morning and I'm sure they're still sleeping." _

_Tezuka just held her hand and opened the front door. It was dark inside and it was obvious that people were sleeping until-_

"_Happy Birthday Akumi!" Someone turned on the lights and Akumi saw a banner with a 'Happy Birthday' on it and she saw that her family, her highschool and some college classmates were all there. She turned to Tezuka giving him a 'what's going on' look. _

"_Well, I called some of our friends in Japan and told them that we'll be celebrating your birthday here. Atobe was (cough) generous (cough) enough to lend his private jet so that no one will go the trouble of riding a public plane. Then we went to Columbia to look for some of your classmates, and well, here they are."_

_  
"Doomo Arigatou, Mitsu! You planned all this! This really is the best birthday ever." He kissed her again, not bothering that people were watching until someone coughed lightly to tell them that people besides them existed. They broke away from the kiss, both with pink cheeks before turning to the group._

"_Thanks Atobe, you know, for the private jet for my friends."_

"_Arn~ Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na. Ore-same was feeling generous so he lend his jet, and it's for free so Tezuka won't need to worry about paying ore-sama the fuel he spent for the jet. If he did pay, I'm sure all his money stashed in the bank would be gone by know."_

"_Shut up, monkey king. Happy birthday nee-chan." Echizen emerged from the group. He's taller now, but he's still the shortest of them all. Curse that oyaji who game him his height genes._

"_Gen-chan! It's nice to see you again!" Sanada hugged Akumi like all times, but seeing the glare being given by Tezuka behind, he stepped back immediately. "Happy birthday Akumi-chan. Everyone from Rikkai is here, well, except for Sumire-chan since she's-" He was cut off by Hinata, glomping on Sanada again, "well she's not here because your sister in law's pregnant and she could give birth anytime now, you know that right, Aku-chan?" She nodded. Sumire and Hiro won't be able to make it since Sumire's due date is just around the corner and Hiro didn't want to risk giving birth in a plane._

"_Hey, Tezuka-san, seriously, chill. Sanada's not going to snatch her from you, you know." _

"_Gomen, Suzume-chan. And I'm not tense."_

_Suzume smirked and said - "Anyways, Hina-chan and Gen-chan are engaged since like last month so no need to worry, eh." She went away and joined the others. He walked to where Akumi was. She was on the kitchen preparing to serve the already-cooked food. She found him wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a peck on the cheek. She turned to him and looked at him with love and care. "Thanks for everything, Mitsu. For the effort of making them come here and for this ring."_

"_You're welcome, and Akumi, I didn't exert effort on this because when I want to make you happy, it's always the easiest job I do. Oh and by the way, just to make everything clear about what happened back then, I was never scared of you. Well, I was shocked, but not scared."_

"_I know Mitsu. It was totally stupid of me when I pushed you away and heck I almost made you think that I like Gen-chan. I should've let you explained when you came to school that day. I'm so sorry."_

"_You're apologizing for what? I should be the one saying that because I was the one that made you think I was scared of you."_

"_Ne, Mitsu, let's not dwell on the past. We're all happy now so no need to think of that. Whatever happened back then is done now and we can't reverse it. Let's just thank the gods that we managed to see each other again, agree?"_

"_I absolutely do." With that he kissed her again and helped her bring the food to the living room, where they partied all night long with their loved ones and friends who helped them live and enjoy their life to the fullest._

…............................................................................................................................................

A stewardess with a friendly smile was in front of her, asking if she needed anything. She shook her head, saying no. They would be arriving at Narita Airport tomorrow morning. It was already afternoon so one more night of sleep at the plane and they will see their beloved friends and family again.

"Mommy, when do I get to sleep on a bed? Daddy said we're almost there, are we?"

"Yes, mommy. My back hurts and I really want to sleep in my bed now."

Tezuka appeared from behind and sat beside Akumi after asking permission from the stewardess. He was supposed to be seated at the back of Akumi's with their daughter Akane and Akumi was supposed to be seated beside their son Kunitaro, with Akumi carrying their 6 month-old baby boy Kuniyoshi. Now they were all sitting on the same row with Akane and Taro on Tezuka's lap since the baby was sleeping in Akumi's arms and she can't let any of the two sit down. The kids were both 5 years old. They were twins , although Akane was born first and Taro followed after ten minutes. They looked the same, except for the color of their hair and eyes. Akane had Tezuka's brown hair and Akumi's blue eyes while Taro had Akumi's jet black shining hair and Tezuka's brown eyes. Akumi and Tezuka's genes mixed equally on the two so there's no 'more Tezuka' or 'more Akumi' on either twin. Not to mention they are pretty tall for their age, since both parents are tall, but not too tall. Only baby Kuniyoshi had a lot of 'Akumi-ish' features. He had black hair, blue eyes and small lips. The only thing he got from Tezuka was the shape of the nose, but otherwise, both were very happy about Yoshi, specially Tezuka since he loved staring at Akumi's blue eyes. They're pretty much already used on travelling since they always travel with Tezuka, supporting him in every match he played which made him more determined to win. Both kids were already showing their interest in tennis. Sometimes they borrow their parents' rackets and try to play by themselves, although they end up being taught by Tezuka and Akumi while Yoshi is playing in their garden watching them while playing with a tennis ball. Even the baby was fascinated by the yellow-green ball.

Today, they decided to have a little reunion with their friends and family. Everybody is at Kawamura's restaurant since that is where they always have their party. The former Rikkai Dai regulars are also invited, specially Akumi's team. Most of them also have their own families now, just like them.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll be in Tokyo and you get to see uncle Hiro and aunti Sumire, okay?"

"Hai!" They said together. They then settled on the back seat while Tezuka and Akumi was on their front. "Yoshi's been sleeping all day, looks like he's gonna have problems adjusting his body clock when we get to Japan."

"Don't worry, Mitsu, and besides he's a baby, he loves to sleep." He chuckled when Akumi said that. If Yoshi's not playing with the tennis ball or being fed, he's sleeping.

When they finished eating dinner in the plane, they made sure that the twins were in their proper seats and are comfortable and baby Yoshi was on his carrier, secured in Akumi's lap. They then drifted off to sleep, excited about coming home and seeing their friends and family.

…............................................................................................................................................

When they woke up, they saw the sun's rays seeping through the half open window near their seat. They've finally landed in Tokyo. They got off the plane and got their bags inside the airport. They then took a cab to take them to Tezuka's house since that's where they'll be staying for the rest of the week. Tezuka's parents haven't had the opportunity to see the twins and the baby in person, except in pictures. The only who did see them a lot was Akumi's friend Shiori (since she was a reporter), Sanada (who loves to give them a visit whenever he's in New York) and Fuji whenever the family is in Europe for the French Open or any other tennis tournament that are held in Europe.

When they got to the house, they placed their bags on the porch before knocking on the door. The twins were being held by Akumi while baby Yoshi was clinging to Tezuka. This mother was the one who opened the door.

"Kunimitsu! Akumi! Oh and the twins and little Yoshi! Come in."

"How are you, kaa-san? It's been a long time." Tezuka embraced her mother despite the baby on his arms. Ayana kissed Akumi and the cheek and also the twins.

"Mommy, is she baa-san?" Akane pointing to Ayana.

"Hai. Go on and kiss her." Akumi encouraged the twins. Since they haven't seen her before, they were a little afraid but since Akumi encouraged them, they went and kissed their grandmother.

"Where's tou-san?"

"Oh, he's in the living room drinking some tea with your ojii-san."

They nodded and went to the living room with the kids holding on to Ayana. When they entered the living room, the kids started giggling. They were looking at Tezuka Kunikazu and Tezuka Kuniharu. "baa-san, why are they wearing a dress?" Kunitaro asked innocently with a little smile on his face. The two men were wearing yukatas and since the kids haven't seen one yet, they thought it funny that a man was wearing a dress.

"Oh no, dear, those aren't dresses. They're yukatas. Japanese people wear them."

The twins looked at each other and Akane spoke up, "but baa-san, mommy and daddy doesn't wear that thing." The two elder Tezukas laughed at the innocent twins and beckoned them to come. They settled themselves onto Kuniharu's lap and began asking them questions like who are they.

"I'm jii-san and that one over there is your hiiojii-san." He said pointing to himself and the other Tezuka.

"Oh, I'm Akane-chan and this is my younger brother Taro-kun. And baby Yoshi-kun is still sleeping in daddy's arms." The little girl said, pointing to herself and the rest of her family. As they settled, they talked a bit about how was their life in New York and about the kids and almost about anything they can think of. When afternoon came, they all said goodbye to the Tezuka household since they'll be going to Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant for their grand reunion.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they could already hear loud sounds of laughter and fighting? Yep, that would be Momoshiro and Kaido's voice. After all these years, they are still the same, still trying to compete about everything. They entered the restaurant and everybody stared at them. Little Yoshi was walking and was holding Akane and Taro's hands since they insisted that they were the 'big ones' and will take care of their baby brother.

"Saa... Tezuka, how are you? And Akumi-chan, still the same." Fuji came to the door and welcomed the five. Akane tugged on Uncle Syuu-chan's shirt, making the brown haired tensai pick her up and Taro and bring them to the others.

"Tezuka, Akumi-chan, how was the flight?"

"It's great, Oishi. Thanks for asking. And how about you and Kagome-chan?" Oishi Kagome was Oishi's wife. They met while they were in college. She was around the same height as Akumi, had auburn colored hair that goes up to the waist. "Hai. How are you Tezuka-san, Akumi-chan? Hello, Yoshi-kun." The baby oohed and aahed at the noise the people were making. Momoshiro didn't need to introduce his wife since everyone knew Momoshiro An, formerly known as Tachibana An. They had a two year old baby girl named Yukio. Kaidoh had brought his fiancee who turned out to be Tomoka. Inui had his wife Akko who was also one of Akumi's teammates back then. They met when Akko also ended up working at the same company that Inui worked on. For Fuji, it was just a fiancee too, Camilla Dulac, a French model. Kawamura also has a girlfriend but she wasn't able to come since she was on vacation with her parents right now. Eiji was with his wife Kaede, with their three year old son Kantarou. Echizen was also there with his girlfriend Sakuno. Sanada and Hinata are already married and their son was the same age as Kuniyoshi. Rukia was there with her husband Marui Bunta and their one year old son Toshiro. Shiori was there alone since her American boyfriend won't be able to make it. Suzune was there with her husband Atobe Keigo and their six year old son Keiichi. It was actually a surprise that the two ended up together since Suzune was known to haven't like Atobe ever since they first met during their junior-high. Seiichi was there with a seven month pregnant Yuzuna.

Everyone was happy to be able to see each other again, even the kids seemed to enjoy the party. The second generation were becoming good friends with each other and who knows, they might be future teammates or opponents someday. Friendship and love has done a lot to make them mature and learn how to be responsible and trustworthy. Tennis has brought them together and it will continue to bring their kids closer to each other.

…............................................................................................................................................

A/N: Finally... Epilogue...haha... Well, this is the last of the chapters of this fanfic. I wish to thank all those who spent their time reading this, specially those who gave reviews and criticisms. I hope to post my next fanfic, maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I'm not telling who I'm going to focus on this time so you guys stay tuned...

A little summary for my next story:

He was an ordinary tennis player who had ordinary dreams. She was the one and only daughter of a very influencial politician. What would happen if their worlds collide together in a very unexpected way?


End file.
